Making It Up To You
by Jalyn-chan Cutie11
Summary: Karlyn is a free spirited, sweet 21 year old girl. After moving out of the forest and deciding to live in the walls. She catch the attention of Levi. Who seems to have a extremely concerned and interested in the girl.Levi will act a bit OOC. But, that's what happen when you fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

" Making It Up To You "

By Jalyn-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own" Shingeki on Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way or form. Just borrowing.I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content. May go up over time.

Coupling: OC/Levi

* * *

Chapter One: "Comforting"

Karlyn was wondering aimlessly around the at the sight of happy children playing in the passageways. All the villagers had mixed emotions about her. Some hated her, other loved her and others felt okay with her.

She was some what a shifter without the shifting. She had the strength for an average titan packed up in her tiny human body.

Her golden brown eyes shined with happiness as a little boy walked up to her shy-ish with flower in hand.

Karlyn ducked down to the boy and pulled off her hood with gently took the flower the shy boy offered. She smiled and kissed his on the forehead. His eyes lighten up instantly.

"Thank you"

An angry man came up with scooped up his son.

"Don't ever touch my son again. You MONSTER!", he said before turning his back to her. Marching off with a sad boy in his arms. Waving good -bye to her.

Karlyn leaved back silently. Pulled her hood back up. Biting her bottom lip to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

Why was she so weak when, it came to words?

She could take any hit. She handle getting stabled, shoot at, hits from titans and even getting eaten by one of them. They could never affect her the way words do.

It's not like any insults made her cry. No,Karlyn was no crybaby. She was just a moment away from breaking.

She's been dealing with this for eight months straight.

She tried to ignore it like Eren told her.

"You'll get use to it", he said.

'Get use to it ' her ass.

Karlyn hurry away from the town's view.

Karlyn's hurrying away, turns into running away.

She ran to her cabin,tears running freely down her face.

"Ah Karlyn! There you are!", Karlyn heard. She stopped in her tracks and looked up to see Hanji and Levi in front of the door of her cabin.

" Hanji,Corporal. Why are you here?", she said looking down quickly.

She didn't want them to see she was crying.

"I wanted to do a few experiments on you", she said running on to her. Wrapping her arms around the short petite girl .

Levi raised an eyebrow at Karlyn. There was something off about her. He didn't know what it was. Until, he saw a teardrop hit the floor.

He narrowed his eyes at Karlyn as he tighten his hand into a fist.

* * *

The three walked back to Hanji's quarters. To start the experiments.

"Hey, Hanji. Where's the bathroom. I need to use it", Karlyn said looking up abit.

"Oh, it's over there", she pointed her thumb to door behind her.

"Um, thanks", she said hurrying over to the bathroom,closing the door behind her.

Karlyn took off her hood and looked in the mirror. Tears still freely streaming down her face.

She wiped them away the sleeve of her long black shirt.

She ran some water and splashed some water in her face.

She took deep breaths, looking at her eyes.

They were a little red. She guess she could make make some excuse for her eyes.

She blow her nose gently into a tissue.

She took a second to look at herself again in the mirror for one last time before exiting the bathroom.

"Yay! Let's start...", Hange stopped talking and at Karlyn. Before, smiling quit sadly at the girl.

"Let's start the experiments", she said calmly.

* * *

It was getting late. The moon was rising and Hanji was done testing on Karlyn.

" You're welcome to go home", Hanji said nicely and relaxed.

"Um...okay. Good Bye Hanji and Corporal", Karlyn said about to leave.

"Karlyn",Levi voice made Karlyn tense from the tone of it.

"I'll walk you home", Levi said getting up out of his seat.

"Oh, Corporal. That's not-"

"It wasn't suggest, Heaten", Levi said calling her by her last name. Which was code for 'we will talk and you're going to do it'.

Karlyn simply nodded as Levi walked to the door and opened it.

"Ladies first", he said looking at her with a knowing look in his eyes.

Karlyn exited to the outside world.

"Bye Karlyn . Bye Levi",Kanji said to the two as they left.

Praying that Levi be careful with Karlyn. She seems very fragile right now.

* * *

Karlyn and Levi walked side by side quietly. Levi looked at Karlyn from the corner of his eye.

He saw Karlyn down look at her feet as she walked. Her ebony skin cheeks flushed like she was nervous or afraid.

He wanted to smack himself in the face with regret. He was remembering the day he first met Karlyn and basely beat her to a pulp. Testing much pain she could take. She was a bloody mess by the time she pasted out. Which was in three hours.

Ever since then she been kind of afraid of him. He couldn't really blame her. She had a right to be scare of him. Which made him felt worst. Plus, to the fact after seeing her in action with how gentle,loyal and sweet she is. It made him feel awful.

He wanted to make it up to her in some way.

So, he's been nice to her lately(or atleast trying to). But it seemed to scare her away even more.

He today he saw his chance to make her comfortable around him. What was the easiest to do that? Be comforting her when she down. If crying wasn't a sign of feeling in the dumps. He had no clue what it was.

He was thinking of what to say or do. So, physical contact... Levi thought for a moment before wrapping his hand around the girl's shoulder. Which for some reason made her stop in her tracks.

Levi stopped and looked up her. She was looking at him with big watery golden brown eyes.

"When, did she start to cry?", Levi thought, he felt a pain struck his heart at the thought that he scared her so bad to the point of crying. But, when he looked at her eyes. Instead, of being filled with fear. They were filled with questioning.

They both stood there. Just looking at each other.

"Uh...Corporal-"

Levi cut her off by wrapping his other arm around Karlyn. Embracing the short girl into a tight hugging.

"You don't need to explain anything to me or anyone in this wall. I know you're in pain. So,feel free to cry. If you feel comfort enough".

Seconds later Karlyn broke down in his arms. Letting the tear flow freely down her cheeks. Holding on to Levi . Feeling like her legs might give out in any minute.

She cried and cried and cried in his arms. Until, no more tears were left. Burying her face into his chest. She pulled away from Levi and looked up at him in wonder.

Before looking up at Levi.

"Corporal,may I ask you a question?",she asked

Levi looked down at the girl. As much as he thought people truly gross when they cried.

Levi truthfully thought was...dare he said adorable, when she cried.

With her big watery golden brown eyes,sniffs and her her bottom lip poked up.

She looked cute.

"Yes", he said coming back to reality.

"Am I...Do you think I'm a monster?", the girl questioned.

Levi looked at her question.

"No", he answered truthfully,"No, you're far for that. Why you asked?"

" Alot of here hate me. Maybe I should have stayed in the forest with the titans. Atleast they didn't judge", Karlyn said sadly.

Levi eyes widen abit.

" Shut up,you're talking nonsense", Levi said with annoyance in his voice.

"You are one of the best soldier here and you put people before yourself , you're strong ,loyal,smart and one of the sweetest people I ever met...So...Karlyn. Don't say that. If people are not thankful for what you have done for them, for us. Let them go and screw themselves. So, don't say that. Never say that again. That's a command", Levi said as he tight his grip on Karlyn.

Karlyn gave into his embrace once more. Smiling to herself as she rested her head on his chest as the last tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

"Thank you, Corporal. I'll keep that in mind",Karlyn said hugging him back gently.

* * *

Next on the training grounds...

Karlyn was doing pull ups. Count them as she lift her self up and down on the pole.

"100",she said satisfied with reaching her goal. Letting go of the pole and gracefully landing her feet. How she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Hanji.

"Karlyn! Are you okay? Did the Corporal hurt you?", Hanji asking Karlyn with worry.

Karlyn arched her eyebrow in question.

"No...Why you ask?", Karlyn asked.

"I asked cause I was asking about last night. And he...",she shook in fear.

Karlyn looked at her in worry. Afraid to asked what Corporal did. But, Karlyn's curious nature defeated her fear.

"What happen, Hanji? What did the Corporal do?", Karlyn asked.

"He...he...he...he smiled"

"Smiled?", Karlyn said looking at Hanji as if she gone crazy.

"Yes,isn't horrible! He never smiles. I mean smirk yea. But,a full smile. It's crazy!", Hanji said freaking out.

Karlyn just stood there watching Hanji go insane...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way or form. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content. May go up over time.

Coupling: OC/Levi

Note: Karlyn hasn't really need the whole 3DMG gear do to her physical strength is equal to an average sized titan and have abilities of a titan as well. But, she does use the blades in battle.

* * *

Chapter Two:" Wake up...please"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BE TITANS!", Chief Erwin yelled to his soldiers who was rushing to their gears. Karlyn was beside him watching them grab their 3DMG and rush into battle. Karlyn was about to go and get into position with Eren. When Erwin grab her shoulder gently.

"I wish you and Eren,luck"

Karlyn looked back with a small smile,"Thanks I'll make sure to past the message to Eren". Erwin nodded removing his hand. Watching the girl open a window.

"Oh and Erwin...be safe", she said before jumping out and closing the window behind.

She jumped up and landed on the roof. Jumping roof to roof before finding to Eren in his Titan form killing off the titans left and right.

" It look like he started without me",she thought looking at the number of titans,"and for a good reason. There are so many of them. It has to be atleast 60 or 50 of them.

"NO! Let me go!", Karlyn heard to her left.

It was Sasha. Karlyn took out her blades and throw one of them. Revleasing it ,letting it cut off it's arm that held Sasha in. Karlyn jumped off the roof and grabbing Sasha before she and the arm could met the ground. Karlyn landed in the ground with a shaky Sasha in arms bridal style.

They heard the titan roar behind them. Karlyn dodge the hits the titan made with his one arm. Before Eren came along punched his head off. Karlyn jumped on top of a roof.

Sasha still in her arms. A little less shaky than before.

"You okay Sasha?", Karlyn asked Sasha, who nodded.

Karlyn carefully put Sasha back on her feet.

Armin flew up behind the two girls.

"Karlyn, I've been looking for you. We need your help"

The ebony skinned girl nodded looked over at Sasha. Then over at Eren looks like he have everything under control. But, Sasha...

"I'm coming. I'm bring Sasha with me", Karlyn said putting the girl on her back. Armin looked at Sasha silently agreed with Karlyn. They couldn't leave her here or she would get eaten by a titan.

* * *

By time the three got to the troubled area, they saw Levi killing four titans in a roll. Each one fail with a loud "THUB!".

Shaking the floor under them. Karlyn put down Sasha.

"Armin stay here with Sasha. I'm going to help Corporal", she said before jumping on top of a titan's head than was walking by.

Kicking it in the head causing it to cracking open. It went down ,giving the other soldiers a chance to slice the back of it's neck.

She jumped onto another titan's nose and stab it in both of the eyes. Before flipping back onto the ground and cutting off a hand of a titan that was holding another soldier.

She was about jump on the back of a titan,when it suddenly it turned around and slammed it's hand into her. Cause her to crash violently into a building.

Her whole body screamed in pain and her mind started to slip away into darkness.

...

...

...

"Karlyn! Karlyn! Karlyn hang in there!"

...

One of Karlyn's eyes cracked open...

"Eren?", she mumbled before slipping back into darkness.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Karlyn's accident. She haven't awaken from her slumber.

Her physical wounds healed within a week. But, it seems her mental state was far from healed.

The medical experts informed she was still breathing. She wasn't replying to any of her physical senses.

Meaning she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

* * *

The news about Karlyn made many people in the walls worry. For the fact people really did care about her. But, no one was close to the worry level Levi felt.

No one basely knew about this. The only one who knew was Erwin, Hanji and Petra.

Hange and Erwin knew by reading his eyes. They could see the worrying in eyes . Plus, it looked like he wasn't sleeping properly.

Petra could tell cause he would tell her to get a bouquet of flowers and put them in her and setting them in her room. Then,replace the flowers with a fresh bouquet everyday.

Everytime Petra enter the room with an unconscious Karlyn. Petra smiled sadly at the sight of Karlyn. She laid on her back,staying still like she was dead.

The only reminder of her being alive was rising and falling chest.

Petra was really worried about her too.

"Hey, Karlyn. I'm back with a new bouquet from Corporal Levi",Petra said walking to the vase with the flowers from yesterday. Speaking to the girl as if she was wide awake and could really talk back.

Petra continued to talk to the girl as she replaced the flowers.

"You know Karlyn...? Alot of people are worried about you. Especially Corporal Levi. I, myself am worried. So Karlyn if can hear me. Please wake up soon. We miss you", Petra said before leaving the ebony girl once again.

* * *

Levi would have gone to visit Karlyn in the state she was. It just that it was scary to just look at her. She seemed to be dead. It was like looking into her future.

The thought that Karlyn could possibly stop breathing and die in the drop of a hat. It was terrified. Terrified so much he refused in visiting her at all.

The feeling he had for this girl was weird. He hardly know her at all. They just started spending time together two weeks away. Yet, he felt such a strong connection to her. He couldn't explain it.

He'll never forget seeing the titan smash Karlyn in the building and how much bruises and open wounds spread out on her body. She bleeding. After seeing Karlyn getting injured like she did. He proudly killed over twenty titans that day.

He couldn't really put his finger on it. But, it had to do with Karlyn in the mixture of his emotions.

* * *

Everyone stood in outside before the graves of the people that were killed in battle with the titans .People were crying or angry or a mixture of emotions. Others just had blank expression upon their faces.

Levi's heart with racing as images of Karlyn being the next they bury. His heart cringe at the thought.

They stood like that as people gave their speeches.

When suddenly an man ran up to them.

The man that was the medic watching over Karlyn.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! But... this is important...It's about Karlyn", Mr,. Lushi said taking deep breathes in between.

" Did she final wake up?!", Eren yelled in excitement.

The medic frowned.

"General Erwin...may I talk to you in private", He asked looking down with a depressed look on his face.

Erwin simply nodded his head before following the medic. They walked out of sight.

Making everyone at the funeral whisper amongst them selves.

Levi felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Later on that night was silent...dead silent...

Erwin requested, Hanji, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean,Petra and Levi's presence. To update them on how Karlyn with doing.

Erwin shuffled with is papers, straighten things on his table and cleared his throat.

" As you know I have call you all here on the behalf of Karlyn's well-being. Today, her medic told me that her heartbeat was slow down a rapid pace. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow...she...", Erwin found it hard for him to say. So he figure he could say it in another way.

"By tomorrow she will be sing with the angels in heaven", Erwin trying to hide back his tear he never knew he had for the girl.

It was silence once again...Eren with about to say something. When Levi shoot out his seat and rushed out the door.

He had to see...Just one last time. Just one more time. Before God took her back to His Kingdom.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Corporal Levi!", Karlyn called out to Levi as she ran to him waving happily._

_She stopped in front of him taking deep breathes. Levi looked down at the girl in wonder._

_"Karlyn?", he said._

_Karlyn looked up at him face flushed. _

_" I saw this and it made me think of you", she said holding out a silver necklace with a black crested crystal._

_" Now, I know we only knew each other for a while now and it's too early to be giving gifts to each other. But, I wanted to give you something. For ya know a reminder of me. Just incase something happens to me", Karlyn said._

_Levi took the gift for the girl and put it on. Then looked down at the girl._

_"Thank you for the gift and with that I command you to stop thinking that way", Levi said in great annoyance._

_He didn't want to be bother with that thought. It made his stomach do flips at that the thought of something terrible happening to Karlyn and it wasn't in a good way._

_"Oh sorry Corporal. I'll stop. It's just I can't help it. It's like I can't shake this feeling. That something going to happen"_

_"Oh , shut up Karlyn. Come with me. It's almost time for dinner. You're eating with me",_

_"Huh? Again, Corporal Levi"_

_"Yes it's an order"_

_Flashback ends..._

* * *

Levi entered to room in silence...

He slowly approached the dying girl.

He dropped to his knees beside her bed. He could see her chest slowly rise and far.

"...Karlyn...I...I just...DAMN!" he said looking down at her arm.

"DAMN KARLYN!...You can't give up...not when we just..."

Levi found it hard to complete any sentence oral or in mental form.

His eyes vision of his eyes were becoming blurry. He felt hot liquid roll down his cheeks.

"You can't leave me...not like this...any other way...but not like this.

The hot tears dropped down off his chin and hit her arm.

"Karlyn wake up... I'll do anything... just wake up...please"

"Well since you said please I guess I will"

Levi's head shoot up to see Karlyn's eyes cracked open and she had a lazy smile upon her lips.

Levi wanted to smile back. But, he decide against it.

He looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Heaten ,scare me like that again and I WILL KILL YOU."

* * *

To be continued...

I know it seems abit early for this type of chapter. But, I couldn't come up with anything else. But, I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Oh and thanks to "helloxlove"and "alice .suzuki .754" for favoriting and following my stories. And also thanks to "CurlyBrowSaka" and "I got mugged by a penguin" for simply following my story. Thanks guys! And a special thanks to "helloxlove" again with the review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki on Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way or form. Just borrowing . I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter three:" Stupid Heat!"

General Erwin patted Karlyn on the shoulder as they stood in front of her destroyed cabin.

"Sorry Karlyn. It seems the titans had destroyed your home under the last attack", he said trying to comfort the ebony girl with a sadden expression on her face. Karlyn pouted childishly. Making Erwin smile. Karlyn was taking this much better than he thought.

Karlyn signed,"Well, items can always be replaced. But, where am I going to stay that".

"While, Karlyn you know you are always welcome in my home",Erwin said offering the girl to stay with him.

"Thanks...but no thanks. I'm still afraid you might walk in on me getting out the shower again", she said blushing at the thought of the flashback.

"Karlyn I said I was sorry", Erwin said blushing a bit flashbacking in the moment he saw Karlyn nude.

"Still no thanks", she said trying to stop blushing.

"Then,where will you stay?", Erwin asked the girl.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I'll find somewhere to stay the night no need to worry", Karlyn said before walking away for the general giant.

"Okay, so I have six hours to find someone to stay with", Karlyn thought to herself," Can't be too hard".

* * *

Three hours later...

"Karlyn looking for a place to stay...", Erwin told Levi who with sitting at a table drinking tea. He wanted to watch Levi's reaction.

Levi stopped for a moment before putting the tea down and looking up at Erwin,looking for reason behind the girl's act.

"Do to her cabin being destroyed by the titan attack. Karlyn is seeking place to stay", Erwin explained to Levi. Who continued to look at Erwin with his thinking cap on.

"Do you know where she was head first?",Levi asked.

Erwin raised a brow in interest,"No,but knowing Karlyn. She'll stay with a close friend".

Levi got up and left in silence.

Erwin watched him leave,"Levi what are you up to?", he thought to himself

* * *

Karlyn leaned against the bars of Eren's prison.

"I must be lonely down here. Being here all by yourself", Karlyn said.

"Yea but, I'm okay with it", He said walking up to Karlyn. Putting his hand through the bars and running his hand through her silky black long wavy hair.

"Atleast I'm alive", he said smiling down at the short girl.

Karlyn cheeks flushed and simply smiled back at him.

As much as Karlyn doesn't like to focus on it. She kind of had a crush on Eren. He was nice, sweet fun and strong. But, Karlyn ignored those them aside for more a brotherly-sisterly emotions. Karlyn looked to a lot of people. Eren, Mikasa,Jean,Hange, General Erwin, Armin and especially Corporal Levi.

"BA-BUMP"

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. But, the question was why? Why Levi?

Karlyn had mixed emotions with Levi. He made her feel emotional,mental and physical weird and abnormal but in a good way...She guessed.

Karlyn was confused when it came to Levi.

Oh no her body was acting weird again.

"Karlyn...?"

Karlyn jumped at the sound of Eren's voice.

"Hm?", Karlyn said looking away from him trying to hide the fact she was scared of the way her body was acting.

"Karlyn, you're heating up", Eren said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Um...sorry Eren. I got to go...",Karlyn said rushing out of the building.

Karlyn's body felt like her was on fire. Images of Levi past through her head. She started to breath was getting hard and hard to breath by the second. Why was her body acting up this way all the sudden from the pure thought of Levi.

Karlyn leaned against a wall trying to catch her breathe.

But, she couldn't. So she rushed over to Hange. Hoping she was there to tell her what was wrong with her.

* * *

Hanji opened the door. She eyes light up at the sight of Karlyn.

"Karlyn what a pleasure! What brings you here?",Hanji asked Karlyn and noticed something was wrong.

"Please, Hanji help",Karlyn said weakly squeezing her legs together.

Hanji blushed and rushed the short girl inside.

After spending an hour on testing and studying on Karlyn...it was pointing to one conclusion that made even Hanji blush.

Hanji looked at Karlyn then piece of paper she wrote on.

"So, Karlyn...is your mind set on someone?", she asked the ebony girl.

Who was blushing looking down. She did a small nodded. Not making eye contact with Hange.

"... Who are you thinking about?",Hanji questioned.

Karlyn felt weird feeling shivers vibrate through out her body as her lips spoke her Corporal's name," C-C-Corp-poral L-Levi".

Hanji's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Levi?",she repeated.

Karlyn blushed looking up at her innocently in worry.

Hanji took a deep breath, to calm down.

It was hard to believe, but she should have seen it coming. Karlyn has been spending a lot of time of Levi. Especially, after Karlyn nearly died. The past first three weeks of Karlyn recovery from her long nap. Levi was there for her. Helping her and such things as that.

Then for one week Levi gave her space.

After that Levi scheduled time to spend with Karlyn daily. Karlyn didn't seem to mind. In fact she had a little more perk in her step.

Karlyn never experience heat before and she is twenty-one.

Is it possible that the titan part of her body is like a radar?It searches for the perfect mate and when it finally found the ideal mate. The body is put under heat when during the perfect time to get pregnant from it's ideal perfect mate.

Hanji ponder on this for a while before there was a knock at the door.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Um!...coming, coming!", Hanji said going to the door,"I'll be right back, Karlyn".

She open the door to see Levi.

"Oh,hey Levi", she said getting out her quarters completely and closing the door behind her.

Levi raised a brow at Hanji strange action.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Karlyn. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Yea, she is inside. She doesn't feel very...um well", Hanji said.

A worry filled Levi's grey eyes.

"What's wrong with her ?Is she sick?",he asked in worry. Which was unusual for Levi to do:showing emotion.

Hanji looked at Levi deciding either to tell him the truth or a lie. Levi seemed genuinely care Karlyn.

Hanji knew she was probably most likely going to regret this.

She scanned the area around them. Making sure it's clear.

Before she leaned in close to him.

"Karlyn in heat cause of you", Hanji said straight forward with Levi.

Levi looked at Hanji for a moment scanning her eyes to see if this was a joke.

Karlyn is in heat cause of him...That means Karlyn want to...um...well...yeeeeeeea with him.

Levi found it hard to stop from blushing.

"You can see her if you want at your own risk. I don't know how she will act around you. But, Karlyn seems to be miserable without you. Maybe you will calm her and make it easier to breath for her", Hange informed the Corporal.

Levi breathed in and out, calming his nerves,"I want to see her".

Hanji smiled,"Very well", she opened up the door and let Levi walk in first and followed him in.

Karlyn was laying on a sofa, eyes opened and was in a daze staring up at the ceiling.

She was breathing heavy, covered in sweat.

Levi took a step toward her.

"No,Corporal Levi. Go away", Karlyn said wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Levi ignored her warning and continued forward.

"Corporal please go"

Levi kept moving toward the weak looking girl.

He noticed the move he moved towards her. The heavier her breathing became and the tighter she squeezed her legs together.

"Please, Corporal leave I'll hurt you! I WISH NOT TO HARM YOU!",Karlyn cried.

By time that was said, Levi was within three inches of the poor girl.

He reached down and run his gloved hand through her sweaty hair.

As gross it would be with another person. It felt right with Karlyn in a strange way. Like it was second nature to him. He actually like doing it.

He got on his knee and continued running his gloved hand in her hair as she continued staring at ceiling. She was afraid if she looked at him one time. She would lose control and hurt Levi.

Karlyn was scared. She was trying to get the dirty images out of her head. But, more she refuse her dark desire. I seemed the stronger they became.

Karlyn felt tears sting her eyes as they develop, blurring her vision of the white ceiling.

Levi noticed this and wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

She was fighting herself. He could tell through the emotion she shown in her eyes.

"Karlyn look at me", Levi said, but Karlyn disobeyed.

"Heaten, look at me. I'm commanding you"

Karlyn sighed and turned her attention to Levi.

Karlyn felt an weird calming feeling come from out of no where.

Levi and Karlyn made eye contact and Karlyn could feel her breathing lighten more and more.

Soon she was breathing normally.

They just staying like that staring at each other.

Levi inched closer and closer to Karlyn's face.

Karlyn noticed this ,blushing.

"Um...Corporal Levi-"

" Don't talk just shut up, you're fucking up the moment"

"Excuse m-"

Levi took Karlyn's lip with his own. Brushing their lips together.

Karlyn froze when Levi broke the kiss and stared at Karlyn.

After, a cute awkward silent moment later.

They heard a giggle. The couple turned their attention to Hanji in the corner blushing.

"Hanji leave, fucked up the moment"

"What?! I live here!"

* * *

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed this weird chapter! :D

Oh thanks for the review Stephanie. Glad you enjoyed last two chapter. Hope you like this as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki on Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way or form. Just borrowing . I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter three:" Stupid Heat!"

General Erwin patted Karlyn on the should as they stood in front of her destroyed cabin.

"Sorry Karlyn. It seems the titans had destroyed your home under the last attack", he said trying to comfort the ebony girl with a sadden expression on her face. Karlyn pouted childishly. Making Erwin smile. Karlyn was taking this much better than he thought.

Karlyn signed,"Well, items can always be replaced. But, where am I going to stay that".

"While, Karlyn you know you are always welcome in my home",Erwin said offering the girl to stay with him.

"Thanks...but no thanks. I'm still afraid you might walk in on me getting out the shower again", she said blushing at the thought of the flashback.

"Karlyn I said I was sorry", Erwin said blushing a bit flashbacking in the moment he saw Karlyn nude.

"Still no thanks", she said trying to stop blushing.

"Then,where will you stay?", Erwin asked the girl.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I'll find somewhere to stay the night no need to worry", Karlyn said before walking away for the general giant.

"Okay, so I have six hours to find someone to stay with", Karlyn thought to herself," Can't be too hard".

* * *

Three hours later...

"Karlyn looking for a place to stay...", Erwin told Levi who with sitting at a table drinking tea. He wanted to watch Levi's reaction.

Levi stopped for a moment before putting the tea down and looking up at Erwin,looking for reason behind the girl's act.

"Do to her cabin being destroyed by the titan attack. Karlyn is seeking place to stay", Erwin explained to Levi. Who continued to look at Erwin with his thinking cap on.

"Do you know where she was head first?",Levi asked.

Erwin raised a brow in interest,"No,but knowing Karlyn. She'll stay with a close friend".

Levi got up and left in silence.

Erwin watched him leave,"Levi what are you up to?", he thought to himself

* * *

Karlyn leaned against the bars of Eren's prison.

"I must be lonely down here. Being here all by yourself", Karlyn said.

"Yea but, I'm okay with it", He said walking up to Karlyn. Putting his hand through the bars and running his hand through her silky black long wavy hair.

"Atleast I'm alive", he said smiling down at the short girl.

Karlyn cheeks flushed and simply smiled back at him.

As much as Karlyn doesn't like to focus on it. She kind of had a crush on Eren. He was nice, sweet fun and strong. But, Karlyn ignored those them aside for more a brotherly-sisterly emotions. Karlyn looked to a lot of people. Eren, Mikasa,Jean,Hange, General Erwin, Armin and especially Corporal Levi.

"BA-BUMP"

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. But, the question was why? Why Levi?

Karlyn had mixed emotions with Levi. He made her feel emotional,mental and physical weird and abnormal but in a good way...She guessed.

Karlyn was confused when it came to Levi.

Oh no her body was acting weird again.

"Karlyn...?"

Karlyn jumped at the sound of Eren's voice.

"Hm?", Karlyn said looking away from him trying to hide the fact she was scared of the way her body was acting.

"Karlyn, you're heating up", Eren said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Um...sorry Eren. I got to go...",Karlyn said rushing out of the building.

Karlyn's body felt like her was on fire. Images of Levi past through her head. She started to breath was getting hard and hard to breath by the second. Why was her body acting up this way all the sudden from the pure thought of Levi.

Karlyn leaned against a wall trying to catch her breathe.

But, she couldn't. So she rushed over to Hange. Hoping she was there to tell her what was wrong with her.

* * *

Hanji opened the door. She eyes light up at the sight of Karlyn.

"Karlyn what a pleasure! What brings you here?",Hanji asked Karlyn and noticed something was wrong.

"Please, Hanji help",Karlyn said weakly squeezing her legs together.

Hanji blushed and rushed the short girl inside.

After spending an hour on testing and studying on Karlyn...it was pointing to one conclusion that made even Hanji blush.

Hanji looked at Karlyn then piece of paper she wrote on.

"So, Karlyn...is your mind set on someone?", she asked the ebony girl.

Who was blushing looking down. She did a small nodded. Not making eye contact with Hange.

"... Who are you thinking about?",Hanji questioned.

Karlyn felt weird feeling shivers vibrate through out her body as her lips spoke her Corporal's name," C-C-Corp-poral L-Levi".

Hanji's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Levi?",she repeated.

Karlyn blushed looking up at her innocently in worry.

Hanji took a deep breath, to calm down.

It was hard to believe, but she should have seen it coming. Karlyn has been spending a lot of time of Levi. Especially, after Karlyn nearly died. The past first three weeks of Karlyn recovery from her long nap. Levi was there for her. Helping her and such things as that.

Then for one week Levi gave her space.

After that Levi scheduled time to spend with Karlyn daily. Karlyn didn't seem to mind. In fact she had a little more perk in her step.

Karlyn never experience heat before and she is twenty-one.

Is it possible that the titan part of her body is like a radar?It searches for the perfect mate and when it finally found the ideal mate. The body is put under heat when during the perfect time to get pregnant from it's ideal perfect mate.

Hanji ponder on this for a while before there was a knock at the door.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Um!...coming, coming!", Hanji said going to the door,"I'll be right back, Karlyn".

She open the door to see Levi.

"Oh,hey Levi", she said getting out her quarters completely and closing the door behind her.

Levi raised a brow at Hanji strange action.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Karlyn. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Yea, she is inside. She doesn't feel very...um well", Hanji said.

A worry filled Levi's grey eyes.

"What's wrong with her ?Is she sick?",he asked in worry. Which was unusual for Levi to do:showing emotion.

Hanji looked at Levi deciding either to tell him the truth or a lie. Levi seemed genuinely care Karlyn.

Hanji knew she was probably most likely going to regret this.

She scanned the area around them. Making sure it's clear.

Before she leaned in close to him.

"Karlyn in heat cause of you", Hanji said straight forward with Levi.

Levi looked at Hanji for a moment scanning her eyes to see if this was a joke.

Karlyn is in heat cause of him...That means Karlyn want to...um...well...yeeeeeeea with him.

Levi found it hard to stop from blushing.

"You can see her if you want at your own risk. I don't know how she will act around you. But, Karlyn seems to be miserable without you. Maybe you will calm her and make it easier to breath for her", Hange informed the Corporal.

Levi breathed in and out, calming his nerves,"I want to see her".

Hanji smiled,"Very well", she opened up the door and let Levi walk in first and followed him in.

Karlyn was laying on a sofa, eyes opened and was in a daze staring up at the ceiling.

She was breathing heavy, covered in sweat.

Levi took a step toward her.

"No,Corporal Levi. Go away", Karlyn said wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Levi ignored her warning and continued forward.

"Corporal please go"

Levi kept moving toward the weak looking girl.

He noticed the move he moved towards her. The heavier her breathing became and the tighter she squeezed her legs together.

"Please, Corporal leave I'll hurt you! I WISH NOT TO HARM YOU!",Karlyn cried.

By time that was said, Levi was within three inches of the poor girl.

He reached down and run his gloved hand through her sweaty hair.

As gross it would be with another person. It felt right with Karlyn in a strange way. Like it was second nature to him. He actually like doing it.

He got on his knee and continued running his gloved hand in her hair as she continued staring at ceiling. She was afraid if she looked at him one time. She would lose control and hurt Levi.

Karlyn was scared. She was trying to get the dirty images out of her head. But, more she refuse her dark desire. I seemed the stronger they became.

Karlyn felt tears sting her eyes as they develop, blurring her vision of the white ceiling.

Levi noticed this and wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

She was fighting herself. He could tell through the emotion she shown in her eyes.

"Karlyn look at me", Levi said, but Karlyn disobeyed.

"Heaten, look at me. I'm commanding you"

Karlyn sighed and turned her attention to Levi.

Karlyn felt an weird calming feeling come from out of no where.

Levi and Karlyn made eye contact and Karlyn could feel her breathing lighten more and more.

Soon she was breathing normally.

They just staying like that staring at each other.

Levi inched closer and closer to Karlyn's face.

Karlyn noticed this ,blushing.

"Um...Corporal Levi-"

" Don't talk just shut up, you're fucking up the moment"

"Excuse m-"

Levi took Karlyn's lip with his own. Brushing their lips together.

Karlyn froze when Levi broke the kiss and stared at Karlyn.

After, a cute awkward silent moment later.

They heard a giggle. The couple turned their attention to Hanji in the corner blushing.

"Hanji leave, fucked up the moment"

"What?! I live here!"

* * *

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed this weird chapter! :D

Oh thanks for the review Stephanie. Glad you enjoyed last two chapter. Hope you like this as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Five:" You're cute when you're pissed"

Karlyn woke next morning to be greeted by the bright light of the sun coming through the open window.

She groaned flipping on her side,eyes shut tightly,facing away from the annoying light of the sun. Karlyn rest her hand against the strangely smooth, soft yet hard fleshly surface of the bed.

Wait...fleshly, Karlyn rubbed the surface under her hand. The bed had muscle. Karlyn caressed the surface upward. It had abs?

Karlyn's golden eyes shoot open to see a body of person...no, a shirtless man laying next to her.

"Morning, Heaten", that voice.

She froze for a moment before inching she sight up to see Levi's grey eyes staring back at her.

Karlyn felt her cheeks roam into flames as she bite her bottom lip to stop from screaming out like a fangirl.

"You know what you did yesterday was a bitch move, right?", Levi said gently gripped Karlyn's chin between his thumb and index finger.

Karlyn's mouth became dry. She found in hard to speak.

Her mind was still focusing on the fact she was in bed with a shirtless Levi.

"That's why I took it upon myself to get your stuff from Krista and Ymir. You will be living with me for the rest of your natural born life",Levi said resting his thumb on Karlyn 's soft pink bottom lip, rubbing it gently. He leaned to kiss her.

But, Karlyn pulled away. Sitting up, shaking her head "no".

"No...I can't"

"No? No what?"

"No..."

"What are you saying no about?"

"No about this"

"This?"

"Yes... I just can't do this "

"What do you mean by 'this'?"

"I mean us... It's just wrong"

"Wrong?"

"Yes"

"Wrong in what areas?"

"All areas"

" Why?"

"Cause, it just is"

"Or is it cause a bunch of stupid people looking inside from out say so"

"What if they're right?"

"What if they're not?"

Karlyn looked away from Levi staring angry at the wall.

"You know...I couldn't give two shits what people think me or better yet us"

"Us?"

"Yes and you said there is a us. So don't you dare fucking say there is no'us' . Cause you know as well as everyone in this fucking walls. That there is something between us"

"What's between us Corporal Levi?"

"You know exactly what's between us. Only if you stop acting like a fucking brat about the whole thing"

"A brat?", Karlyn looked over at him darkly.

"Yes, you been acting like a brat. Ignoring obvious signs,listening to other people than the source itself. So conscious about what other people think about you. Feeling sorry about yourself . When there no reason for yo-"

Karlyn's hand met hard with Levi's cheek leaving red hand print behind...

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME!", Karlyn said ,"You act as if you known me all my life! When, really you only known me for a few months. So don't you dare! Talk to me like that", Karlyn snapped.

Levi just smirked and wrapped his arms about the angry Karlyn.

"You're cute when you're pissed off", he chuckled.

"Let go of me ASSHOLE!", Karlyn roared in anger trying to pull out of Levi's embrace. But, for some reason couldn't break from him.

Levi just chuckled at Karlyn efforts to break free.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"I hope you know Karlyn can't hurt you", Hanji informed Levi._

_"Since, her body recognized you as a perfect mate. Her titan strength ability doesn't apply you. She can't hurt you physical. It would be going against her titan nature if she did"._

_Oh Levi was going to have some fun with that._

_Flashback ends..._

* * *

Karlyn was seriously pissed and Levi's chuckling wasn't helping.

Karlyn was wondering why she couldn't break out of Levi's strangely strong arms.

Karlyn glared up at Levi making him strangely stop smirking and chuckling. Levi just staring down back at the girl.

Levi took Karlyn's lips with his and chew on her bottom lip. Making her gasps, letting him slip his tongue inside the girl's mouth. Explore the new wet ,hot cavities of Karlyn.

Karlyn moaned shyly in the kiss. It was her first time being frenched kissed. But, she could tell he had a very skilled tongue.

After a few minutes of exploring Karlyn's mouth and marking it his. He broke the kiss.

"Well, by that kiss. I know you are a virgin"

Karlyn blushed furiously at his completely true statement.

"Good...cause I wanted to your first anyway"

"What makes you think I'll give it up to you?", Karlyn snapped back in angry.

" Don't tell me you already forgot that 'heat' experience so easily. You were in heat cause of me", Levi whispered in a hushy voice into Karlyn's ear.

"Let me go!", Karlyn cried.

"Ah, don't change the subject!", Levi said smirking down at the small female," Admit it you want me".

"No, my body does. Not me!", Karlyn yelped.

Levi looked at Karlyn with a blank expression for a moment. Before, letting going of Karlyn. Making her flopped back onto the soft bed. Putting his knee between her legs and caging her in with his body.

Levi staring down at her with a dark pair of grey eyes.

"Oh, really?", he said leaning in close to Karlyn's neck.

Karlyn froze as she felt his lips kiss the sensitive skin of her neck.

Karlyn's back arched in pleasure, letting a small moan escape through her pretty lips. Smirking against the skin of the girl. He continued kissing the skin. Then, when Karlyn was nice and comfortable, he finally bite violently into the girl's neck, drawing blood out.

Karlyn yelped in the mixture of pain and delight. Levi raised his brow taking a mental note.

"She's into biting", he noted, licking up the blood of her new wound.

"Corporal Levi", Karlyn spoke up.

"Yes", he said licking up the last of her blood.

"That's gross"

* * *

To be continued...

Here you go another chapter. Whoa two chapters in one day!I'm on a roll(in other words I have no life :[). Hopefully you enjoy this 'interesting'chapter of Karlyn and Levi.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Six:" Seen it coming"

"So, you and Karlyn huh?", Erwin brought looking over at Levi.

"Yea...we live together now"

Erwin chuckled a little.

So, Levi and Karlyn are together I should seen it coming. With Levi being so interested in the girl.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Karlyn was on top of a roof watching the big show down between Annie and Eren go down._

_Below her there was Levi, staring up at her with interest. The girl was different for the rest. She was odd. You really couldn't put her under any category. She was just Karlyn._

_Levi cotinued to stare up at the girl a few more minutes before Erwin walked up to him. _

_Erwin noticed the odd way Levi was staring at her._

_"Levi, it's time to go", Erwin informed the shorter male._

_Levi simply nodded and continued to stare at Karlyn for one more minute. Before, walking away. Erwin looking up in the angle where Levi was to see what Levi was looking at._

_Erwin eyes widen at the sight of Karlyn. The way the sun hit her completely was '**beautiful**'._

_Her skin, hair and eyes seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. Erwin was stuck in place for a while. Before hearing Levi tell him to move his ass._

_But, Erwin with never forget was he was that day. What both him and Levi saw that day._

_Flashback ends..._

* * *

Erwin was about to speak up again. When, he recognized something again Levi's neck. It was necklace. He recognized it. It belonged to Karlyn.

_"This use to belong my father before he gave it on my tenth birthday", Karlyn echoed from the back is his head,"He had said to give to someone that it makes you think about"._

"Levi ,where you get that necklace from?", Erwin questioned.

"From Karlyn. She gave to me cause she was it and it made her think of me", Levi said before sipping on his tea.

"Speaking of Karlyn. Where is she? I haven't seen her around", Erwin said.

"She's getting rest. She haven't been taking good care of herself as usual. I have Petra watching over her. Just in case she try something", Levi said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

"Karlyn, please behave. Unless you want me to tell Corporal what a bad girl you been?"

Karlyn blushed at Petra teased as she walked in the bedroom.

"Petra, what you're doing here?", Karlyn asked the light ginger haired girl.

"Corporal Levi sent me here to look after you. I cooked you breakfast. Oh and Corporal said after breakfast . To make sure you take a bath", Petra said smiling.

"I think she is enjoying this a little too much", Karlyn thought watching her skip away giggling with joy.

Karlyn got up and went to eat her breakfast of rice and eggs.

It was a silent as Karlyn ate her breakfast. While, Petra washed pans and other cooking items.

"You know there is nothing going on between Corporal and myself. I see him more as a teacher and person to go for advice. I don't see him as an object of romance", Petra said putting away the cleaned items. Before turning away to Karlyn.

"I hope the rumors haven't given you any sour feeling between me and you", Petra continued, before seeing tears leaking freely down Karlyn face as she just sat there staring back at her.

"Karlyn...you're crying", Petra said walking over to the ebony female with a napkin in hand.

Karlyn wiped her cheek with her hand and looking down at her hand to see it was tear.

Karlyn blushed lightly as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I don't know...why I even crying", Karlyn said but she know her chest felt lighter for some reason. That she didn't wanted to focus on right now.

"It's okay", Petra said offering Karlyn the napkin, which she took and use to wiped away the rest of the wetness on her face.

Petra run her fingers through Karlyn's hair.

"Personally, I think you and Corporal make a cute couple and you're good for him. He's been looking a little less grumpy lately", Petra said smiling at Karlyn. Before the bite mark on Karlyn's neck attracted her attention.

"Oh, my Karlyn! What happen to your neck?!"

Karlyn quickly covered the mark on her neck with her hand as her whole body flushed in embarrassment.

Petra noticed this and begin to giggle as she put two and two together.

* * *

It was night time and Levi entered his quarters to be greeted by giggling and Karlyn mumbling in embarrassment.

"Karlyn, there is nothing to be ashamed about being a virgin", Petra informed the nervous Karlyn.

"But, what if I don't do something right or do something weird that drives Corporal Levi away"

"I don't think you could ever drive Corporal away. You're just too cute", Petra said wrapping her arms around Karlyn hugging the small girl.

Karlyn blush darken.

They both heard the door of the bedroom open and a throat being cleared.

Petra quickly let go of Karlyn and stood up blushing.

"Anyway, see you later Karlyn", Petra said walking towards the door

"Good night Corporal", she said walking past Levi as she looked back at Karlyn winking at the nervous ebony female as she let herself out.

Levi and Karlyn looked at each other for moment.

"How was your day?", Karlyn asked him as start to take off his clothes.

Levi shrugged his shoulders,"It was boring without you wondering around".

Levi felt Karlyn giving him questioning look as he took off his shirt.

"I'm so use to seeing you wondering around the town andhead quarters. It was kind of boring to know you weren't going to simply past by and greeting everyone or just sit on a roof and wonder into the distance. Like your looking for something in nature itself", he explained.

Karlyn looked at him in awe.

Karlyn was a free spirit by nature. Wondering about in the wall. Searching for something in nature. Seeking for something. What was that something? Who knows. Karlyn didn't even know what she was looking for herself. She just wonder about. Looking for something in nature and greeting people on the way.

Levi looked at Karlyn, wondering what was she thinking.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning. It was uncalled for", Karlyn spoke up.

"There was no need to apologize. You're were just standing your ground-"

"No, I wasn't. I was acting like a brat. I should have came to you instead of just running off like that. So please just accept my apology" Karlyn said.

"Okay, I will. Only if you agree on taking a bath with me", Levi said taking the completely flushed Karlyn by the chin.

* * *

To be continued...

Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!And I would like to say thank you for favoriting or simply following my fanfic. I am grateful and humbly thank you for it.

:D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Seven:"Thank you"

The next morning Karlyn woke up with her head resting of Levi's shirtless muscular chest. Taking in the scent that she could describe as Levi's only. He smelled of a strange mixture of tea and soap.

Karlyn continued to stay like that. Taking it all in. She was in the bed with a man that she cared for deeply. Karlyn shifted a little,only to feel Levi arm wrapped around her waist.

Blushing at the thought of what happen last night.

"Corporal Levi hands felt good when he washed my hair", Karlyn thought.

Karlyn wasn't completely naked in the bath with Levi. For her shy, nervous nature set in. Which was weird.

When Erwin saw her naked she was embarrassed but not shy or nervous.

But, with Levi, the idea of letting him see her birthday suit. It made her feel embarrassed ,nervous,shy and another feeling she just couldn't recognize or felt like she simply didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Karlyn looked up to see a peaceful Levi sleeping. She smiled before resting her hand on his right cheek.

Before, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_"MOM!DAD!ROSE!",the little girl screamed as watched her parents and sister get eaten by three titans._

_Something inside her ten year old body snapped. All sort of emotions coarse through her body as her mental drifted away and came back to the sight of her hands covered in evaporating blood. She looked around to see the three titans dead and evaporating away into nothing._

_The little fell to her knees and looked up at the night sky as she let tears freely roll down her face._

_"WHY!",she screamed in anger._

_"Why let me live!? When there is nothing to live for!?", she screamed in her thoughts,"WHY!?"_

* * *

Karlyn woke up in a cold sweat and with worried Levi hovering her.

"Karlyn...", Levi said taking a deep breath in relief.

Karlyn raised a brow in question.

"What happen?", Karlyn asked sitting up.

Levi looked at her as if she grew another head.

"What the...? I think I should be asking you that. You started screaming and kicking in your sleep", Levi said looking worried.

Karlyn looked at him with a blank expression as she tried to think to what she could possibly be dreaming about to make her do that. But, nothing came back. Her brain went blank to the recent dream her had.

"I can't remember", Karlyn said truthfully.

Levi furrowed his brows together, as he put a hand on Karlyn's forehead.

"You don't have a fever",he said looking at the girl up and down.

"Did you bump your head or something yesterday in the shower?", Levi questioned the small girl as he put he ran his hand throw the girl's hair. Feel of a bump or some type of wound.

"No, Levi. I'm fine", she said backing away,removing his hand from her hair.

"Bull crap. Karlyn there is something wrong with you", Levi said in a bit of anger," And we need to find out what's wrong with you".

"Corporal Levi,you're worrying about nothing"

"Shut up and listen. You may not care about your own well being. But, I do"

"But Corporal Le-"

"No buts. Get dress we're going to Hanji's now"

"But-"

"NOW!"

* * *

"There nothing wrong with Karlyn physical", Hanji said yawning sleepily,"It seems that the Karlyn might be mental sub-pressing a memory that she want to forget badly", Hange said looking at the sleeping Karlyn curled up on the couch.

"Something must have trigger it mental without her being aware of it. Like, you when she was set into heat",Hange explained to Levi leaning against the wall also looking Karlyn.

"Thanks, Hanji",Levi said walking over to the sleeping Karlyn.

Levi gently stroke her hair and woke up the girl gently.

"Wake up, Karlyn. Let's go home"

"Huh?Don't you have a meeting to go early in the morning",Karlyn waking up

"Yes,but I have a good hour, before I have to go and I am going to spend it with you", he informed the sleepy girl.

Hanji smiled at the couple as she watched them walked out.

* * *

"Levi,is it true that Karlyn and you are living together?",Officer Pixie asked smiling in the mild meeting of the meeting.

Everyone became silent in the room and had eyes fixed on Levi.

"Yes, it is true and she is my love interest",Levi answered and added.

Mixed emotions filled the meeting rooms.

Some smiled,some were angry and others were okay with it.

"HOW CAN ANYONE FALL IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER?! SHE'S A TITAN! SHE IS RELATED TO THE THINGS TRYING TO KILL US!", a man yelled in madness.

Hanji jumped out her seat in anger ready to defend Karlyn. When ,Levi quickly stood up and put his arm in front her silencing her before she could speak.

"All of you hate and that are against Karlyn truly discuss me. Karlyn would or better yet have sacrifice and put her life on the line to save you and the people in this wall. Her and Eren risk their lives and sanity to protect all of us. And how do you thank them. Mistreat them,outcast them and mark them as monster. For something they can not control and had no choice in the matter of who they are. They are both two of the best soldiers I ever met. They are brave and not cowards like you all of you", Levi said glaring at certain people in the room.

The room was dead silent for a moment.

Before,Pixie clapped his hands smiling still,"Great speech. A truthfully one at that."

Some the room shifted in embarrassment.

Erwin cleared his his throat smiling abit.

"Very while, let's continue the meeting shall we"

* * *

Karlyn laid on her back. Staring blankly up at the ceiling. Images pasting her eyes at a high pace.

Images of her past and slowed down at the images of when her loneliness of eleven years begin.

The ten year old version of herself hovered over her covered in titan blood. She stared at her with empty hollow eyes.

_"Why?",_her ten year old self said.

Karlyn's eyes widen in pure horror and pain that she felt a piercing pain stab at her heart. She screamed at high pitch painful in through the wall.

The scream was heard by Levi, who was still at the meeting.

Levi ran out of the meeting without a word.

Karlyn's back arched off the bed, her eyes filled with unspeakable pain.

As her ten year old self stood in front of her.

"Why? Why keep me alive? What purpose do I serve by being alive? Please God...tell me why? Images of the lonely years past by of her raising herself flew before her eyes and slowly down. When she met the Survey Corp by saving Petra from a titan and then choosing to come in the wall. Then,all the moments she spend with Levi. Even the one with him beating the crap out of her. All of them. When they first met in the forest. But, didn't say anything to each other. All of those moments...she held close to her heart.

Her vision turned back to the questioning ten year old.

"Why?", she said,"Why?"

Karlyn simply hugged the little girl close and whispered her answer in her ear.

The little girl eyes filled with light and hope and smiled brightly as the titan blood was leaned from her as she disappeared.

Karlyn felt the pain and horror leave her body and flop back into the bed as a worry Levi rushed into the bedroom.

"Hurry are you okay?", he said hurrying towards the bed.

Karlyn throw herself on to Levi and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you,Levi...for giving me a reason to live. Even when I didn't know it. You were always the reason for everything",

Levi wrapped his arms around Karlyn holding her close.

"Thank you, Karlyn for being alive. Cause, if you were never alive. I would have never experience true happiness".

* * *

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed this corny chapter.I think it's corny atleast. Anyway, I'm going to starting updating once or twice or more a week. Dependents on my schedule. So... I might update tonight...not making any promises...or anything...just...saying.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Eight:"Self-Control"

It's been two weeks since she had her mental revelation. Letting her mind wonder. Karlyn was wondering why did she have such deep emotions and feeling as a kid. At the age of ten she felt as if her world ended and devoured by to the titan. When,it hit her. She was ten, her life was surrounded by her family. They were the foundation she built on. So, having that taken away from her was...Well... was like apart of her sanity with eaten as well.

Karlyn dwelled on the subject for sometime,until someone came up behind. Pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey,Karlyn"

Karlyn turned around offering Armin a smile.

"Hey Armin, long time no see"

Armin smiled back,blushing abit.

Karlyn was going to ask how to got up here. But, she decide against letting the boy sit back her.

"So, Corporal Levi and you are finally together"

Armin went straight to the point.

Karlyn blushed furiously and looked at the blond who just smiled a knowing smile.

"Well, we're together as in living together. Not, in a relationship. We're just friends", Karlyn answered in a calm manner.

Armin gave her that 'I'm not buying that shit' look.

As much as Armin wanted to push the subject . But went against it. Karlyn looked like she was thinking something deep.

Armin watched Karlyn drift back to her thoughts.

Armin could see why anyone, even a guy like Corporal Levi would want to be with Karlyn.

Karlyn was full of life and wonder. Her smile could bright up any day.

The first time Karlyn smiled was the first time he saw Corporal Levi blush.

Armin smiled knowing Corporal always kind of had a crush on Karlyn. But, Karlyn...Karlyn hadn't show much interest in Levi. While, Armin had catch Karlyn staring at Levi in wonder.

But, blushing and giggling:no.

Karlyn was acting like...while Karlyn. She looked at everything in wonder amazement.

Everyone couldn't really know what Karlyn was thinking or doing until she spoke it.

They sat like that in pure silence. It was a comfortable silence as usual between the two.

Karlyn got up all the sudden.

"Sorry, I got to go",Karlyn said,"Want me to get you down from here".

Armin shook his head 'no'.

"I'll stay up here", Armin said smiling.

Karlyn smiled back. Before she jumped off the roof.

Karlyn went back home sat on the couch.

Why did everything in his quarters smelled so much like Levi?

"Duh, he lives here with you", Karlyn answered closing her eyes.

* * *

Levi came home to the sight of a sleeping Karlyn on the couch. He smirked as he walked over to the sleeping Karlyn.

Levi lean in to kiss.

"How was your day?", Karlyn asked him with eyes stilled closed.

Levi kissed Karlyn on the his lips against gently as possible.

"It was boring without you again", he said said as head toward the bedroom.

While Karlyn followed after him.

Karlyn showed Levi undress as she slowly felt her cheeks heat up.

Karlyn knew it was not proper for her to do that. But, couldn't look away and Levi seem not to mind at all. So...

"Karlyn it's your turn"

"Huh what?"

" You're taking a bath too,right?"

"HUH?"

"You didn't take a bath this morning. So, I figure we could take a bath together tonight"

"Um, Corporal Levi. I rather not"

"That's not fair. You seen me naked"

"Shut up!", Karlyn said blushing,"I closed my eyes went you got in and out of the bath".

"Oh, Karlyn but I saw you peeking"

Karlyn blushed consumed her whole body.

Levi looked at Karlyn as she turned to away.

She was going to exit the room.

Until, Levi grabbed Karlyn by her hood and yanked her back in the room, closing it.

Before Karlyn knew it. She was in the bath tub with Levi, who was washing her hair.

Karlyn was blushing as Levi looked ...well like Levi.

He rinsed out her hair that pulled her close into his lap.

"Don't focus on it, don't focus on it", Karlyn thought to herself with eyes shut tightly until 'it' poked her and her eyes shoot open.

She shoot out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

Levi was left in the tub sighing deeply.

* * *

Karlyn woke up the next morning alone. Karlyn opened her dazing golden brown eyes.

Levi was at the headquarters, entering Erwin's office.

Erwin looked at Levi in wonder.

Levi was there cause he was frustrated. Not with Karlyn, but himself.

The girl been there for a few weeks and he already wanted to do naughty things to the young girl.

See girl full naked like that...he...he was amazed that he didn't molest her on the spot.

Levi wanted to do unspeakably gross ,nasty and dirty things to the poor girl.

Speaking of hygiene. Was it normal that he was wondering how the girl would 'taste' and what 'cute' faces she would make as he did the highly non hygienic things to Karlyn and what type of noises she could make.

UGH! HE WAS DISGUSTED WITH HIMSELF!

* * *

Karlyn got up and got dress and went into town, wondering about. People sending her different facial expressions. But, couldn't care less. She was to busy focusing on last night and on what she could have possibly done wrong to make Levi not want to sleep with her last night.

She dwelled on the subject as a little girl walked up to her. He looked up at Karlyn with a smile.

"Thank you for saving my mom", the girl said to Karlyn.

Karlyn smiled and kneeled down and accepted the hug the girl gave her.

When, a woman walked up smiling.

"Ah, there is my hero. How you been?", the woman asked Karlyn.

"I've been fine?"

"Fine? How about the rumors with you and Corporal Levi?"

Karlyn blushed as the woman laugh.

"Sorry for being nosy. I was just curious"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm use to it"

The woman laughed.

"But, really thank you for saving me", the woman said waving as took her daughter's in hers and walked away. The little girl waved goodbye.

"When, I grow up I want to be like you!", she yelled.

Karlyn waved back smiling nervously.

"She wants to be like me?!", Karlyn thought pulled her hood down as she frowned and walked away head to the out skirts on the town to clear her mind.

* * *

It was around night time by the time her woke up under a tree. Her golden eyes shoot out is it's daze. How long she been out for?

The sun was setting. Karlyn sat there for a moment taking in the beauty.

"There you are", she said heard.

She turned in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, Corporal Levi. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you"

"I hope I didn't worry you"

"Not at all. It's beautiful here"

"Yea. I like coming here to clear my mind should get home",Karlyn said about to get up.

"No, let's stay here for awhile", Levi said walking over and sitting next to Karlyn under the tree. Which was weird.

Levi was a clean freak. He hated getting dirty. But, Karlyn it felt different. He was willing to get dirty for Karlyn. Which strangely didn't mind him. He was fine with it. To him Karlyn was worth getting dirty for.

* * *

Levi carried a sleeping Karlyn home. This caught a lot of people's eyes.

Some people frowned, smiled or even blushed and giggled in joy walking off to most likely tell people of what they saw.

Levi truthfully couldn't give a dawn.

By, time they got home the sun was completely gone and was replaced with a full moon.

Karlyn eyes cracked open and she coughed lightly.

Levi sat on the couch and put a hand on her forehead.

"You shouldn't stay out side like that. You're a little warm"

Karlyn nodded her head,she felt her body heat up and her breathe started shallow as dirty images flicker through her mind.

Karlyn looked at Levi in deep focus.

Levi watched Karlyn's eyes darken her facial expression that was difficult to read.

Levi searched Karlyn's eyes for some sort of emotion. There was none to be found.

Nothing but...

A blushed creaked Levi blank expression face.

"Corporal Levi", she breathed his name out in a breathlessly voice.

"I'm in heat again", Karlyn breathed heavily.

Levi looked at her for a moment.

"Don't fight it, give in Karlyn", Levi said as he kissed Karlyn deep, picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

To be continued...

I can't believe I have 12 people favorite this story and 11 I think following . Thanks guys really!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way or borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Nine: "Did that titan just talk?..."

"Good Morning Le-Le", Karlyn said to the Corporal as woke up to a pair of big sunny brown eyes.

"You are the only one that call me that. No one else",he said.

Karlyn smiled at Levi,"So, what about me? You should make a nickname for me. It's only fair",she said.

Levi thought for a moment.

"Kitten", he said getting up from the bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Coming Kitten,it's bath time"Levi and Karlyn sat in the bathtub. Karlyn was sitting in Levi's lap relaxing with Levi's magic fingers working in her hair. Karlyn begin to purring and closed her eyes, leaning back onto Levi. Levi continued washing her hair. He rinsed out her hair gentle leaning her back into the water rinsing it out.

After while,they twitched places. Karlyn gently begin to wash Levi's hair,he sat they relaxed enjoying Karlyn's fingers roaming through his hair... Karlyn noticed Levi kept on the necklace she gave him. She smiled a little to herself.

After, the bath they dried off, helped one another dress and put on their belts.

"Be safe, Kitten"

"You too,Le-Le".

They share a deep kiss and go their own ways.

Levi had paperwork to do and Karlyn was to going help a farmer in the outskirts of town.

* * *

"Is there anything else you need help with?", Karlyn asked the poor old farmer and his wife.

"No,thank you Karlyn for helping out with the work

"No need for thanks. I promised I'd help and that's what I did", Karlyn said bowing slightly before walking off waving goodbye.

The old couple waved back to the girl saying fare wells.

Karlyn was walking through the town. When, suddenly, she heard a fearsome screams. Karlyn rushed to the screams to see people glued where they stood.

People pointing upward.

"He's back", she said awestruck. Karlyn looked upward.

The colossal titan stood there. Behind the walls. Hands laying hold on the wall crush them under his grip..

Karlyn quickly through as many people over her shoulder with her titan strength and ran off. I hopes of finding shelter. Which she did. Taking them into range where the rocks of the wall couldn't touch.

Karlyn jumped on top of the roof and looked up to see the head of the titan gone and it's foot bash into the walls.

Karlyn heard people scream. She quick ran to the area and punched back the rocks back and scooping up a few them out of the way.

She looked up to see titans entering swallowed hard and made her way to the headquarters to get her blades.

* * *

Levi was witzing in mid air killing off titans and keeping a close eye on Eren in his titan form. He landed on the roof.

Levi was getting worried. It was Karlyn's job to keep an eye on Eren and cut him out. Just in case he got out of control. But she no where no where to be was worried something awful happen to her.

Happen suddenly Armin flew on the roof with tears flooding his sight.

"Corporal Levi!", Armin said holding his chest tightly.

Levi looked over at Armin with a questioning look.

"It's Karlyn...Karlyn was eaten! She was trying to saving Jean...but...she was bitten in half. I'm sorry Corporal Levi...I'm sorry", Armin cried.

Levi felt his heart stop...Karlyn was...

Levi flew off titans word-less. Sadness and anger filled his building. Tears started to fall.

"No, she couldn't ...she just can't be...", Levi thought.

When suddenly he heard a roar. But, it didn't sound like a roar from Eren. It was sound like a female...

Levi went in the direction of the roar.

"SPIT OUT MY SISTER!", a female titan roared at the titan that ate Karlyn roared fiercely. Everyone froze.

Did...did that titan just ...speak...words?

The male titan roared before charging at the female.

"I warned you!", the female said punching it's head off and grabbing it's body. Ripping it's neck off and digging into it's body. Grabbing and pulled out a unconscious regenerating Karlyn from the male titan's disappearing body.

"Karlyn...Karlyn please wake up", the female titan said gently to the unconscious girl with tears building up in her eyes. Karlyn eyes shoot open and filled with light instantly.

Karlyn groaned softly and moved a little...

The titan smiled wiping tears around from her face.

"I'm so glad you're still-"

Titan Eren punched her square in the face in mid her sentence and sending her flying back with Karlyn still in her hand.

"Damnitt Jaeger ! If you caused Karlyn to get hurt. I'll you in a way that you won't be able to have kids", Levi said darkly, slicing Eren from the titan. Misaka caught Eren as Levi rushed to the Female titan, whose body with disappearing rapidly. Vapors filled the air as a shallow figure came from the vapors.

It was a woman that looked like the titan, pale skin,amber eyes long straight silky black hair and she was abit 5'5 tall. She was carrying an unconscious Karlyn bridal style.

"She fainted when she saw me. I guess I wouldn't blame her. I bet it was like seeing a ghost for her", the woman said looking down Karlyn. Covering Karlyn's downstairs area with a jacket.

"Who are you?', Levi said the girl.

"I'm Karlyn's older sister...Rose" she said smiling a bit.

* * *

"I'm not surprised,she haven't told you about me. She was probably most likely trying to block out that memory. Probably fainted for shock"

Levi, Erwin,Eren and especially Hanji looked had eyes glued to Rose.

Hanji looked at Rose blushing. Rose could not only turn into a titan. But, she could talk and understand other titans.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry but may I experiment on you", Hanji said.

"Um...sure I guess", Rose said.

"Oh, let's go now!Come on Eren you too!", Hanji said cheery walking out the room.

Eren sighed motioned Rose for her to come along. Rose got up and bowing a little respectfully smiling to Levi and a blushing Erwin.

"Thank you for the tea", she said.

Before rushing off to catch up with Eren and Hanji.

Levi looked over at the blushing Erwin, smirking."Looks like someone have a crush", he thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, readers! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way . Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi and Maybe Future OC/Erwin

* * *

Chapter Ten:"11 years"

Rose woke up in bed. Her amber eyes roamed the room. It's been a while seen her actually slept on a bed. It been 11 years of searching for her sister. Eleven years of sleeping in her titan form. Killing off titans that tried to eat her.

She looked around the room rising a brow in interest. She get out of bed and walked out the room.

"Good Morning Rose how was your sleep?"

Rose looked to her left to see a wide awake Hanji with a notebook. Rose sweatdropped at the sight. Not sure to be nervous or scare. So, she went with both. Staring at Hanji for a while...,"Um...fine?..."

Hanji wrote down something in her notes, before getting up walking towards the kitchen.

"Come I fixed you breakfast. After that we'll go to check on your sister to see if she is awake", Hanji said.

* * *

Levi was laying in bed. Running his fingers thrown the sleeping Karlyn's hair. Looking down at the peaceful sleeping girl before kissing her on the forehead as the sun begin to rise. Caressing his thumb in her cheek.

Karlyn's golden brown eyes cracked open slowly, then shoot open completely. Her eyes filled with tears. She saw her...she saw her sister. Would she just experience a near death experience. She saw Rose. But, she looked different. Rose was a lot more mature physical and her voice...it was the same yet,different.

"I saw her...I saw my sister...", Karlyn cried silently. Levi just hover over her silently wiping the tears from her face.

"Rose", he said.

"Yea... I saw he-...wait how do you-"

"She's alive..."

"No... I saw her...", Karlyn said as she drifted off.

"I know you saw her get eaten by a titan. But she's alive"

Karlyn looked at him in disbelief," So, how did she survive?".

"She's a titan shifter. But, she can talk in her titan form", Levi answered with great pity for Rose,who was most likely being annoyed by Hanji antics as they speak.

Karlyn still had a look of disbelief on her face.

"You don't believe huh?...While I'm not shock. Especially since you saw her got eaten right before her eyes"

"I couldn't hear her voice...But,I could read her lips. She was yelling at me to look away. But I couldn't. I wanted to...but, my body was struck with such horror...That it became hard for me to do anything. I felt I could throw up...the fear blocked my throat", Karlyn said not even looking in Levi's direction. The bangs of her hair covered her eyes,"That same night I discover my hidden strength and killed off the same titans that ate my family..."

Karlyn looked up revealing watery eyes about to spill over.

"I raised myself in the forest ,got clothes and read books in empty abandoned cabins. I was always afraid to go to the walls. I was afraid of being judged and later on killed in the name of unknown justice of me being an abnormal being. For just being a some form of a threat to humanity", she continued.

Levi just looked at Karlyn. Since he couldn't come up with some form of comforting words. He simply embrace the sister and let her cry in his arms and they stayed that way for some time.

* * *

"My sister and Levi are together?", Rose said in great disbelief.

"Yea, they live together. They just made the cutest couple ever. I know that it seem like a girl like Karlyn and a guy like Levi could never get along. But, they do. They just get along in a way only Levi and Karlyn can. No one can really explain it...It's just there", Hanji said walking with Rose beside her.

When,they reached Levi and Karlyn's quarters. They heard a high pitch yelp of pain and pleasure.

"Levi,what the heck that hurt?!"

"Sorry, it's become a habit"

"What?"

"When the mark heal up. I felt like I have to replace with another"

"So, you bite me!?"

"Yes and stop yelling"

"Are you sure it's okay to visit them now?", Rose asked blushing.

"It's fine,it's fine",Hanji said knock on the door.

Within a few seconds a shirtless Levi opened to door.

Quickly looking away from the half naked Levi.

"Good morning. We're here to see Karlyn. Is she okay?"

"Yea, she's fine. Still processing some stuff. Come in she's in the bedroom"

Levi let the two women in.

He went to the bedroom and slapped Karlyn on her behind .She made a small moan in pain but mostly pleasure.

"Get up Karlyn. There are two people here to see"

"Who?"

"Get up and see"

Karlyn got up and put on some pants and exit the bedroom.

"Hey Hanji and...",Karlyn froze. All type of emotions swelled up inside of her.

Rose stood there smiling at Karlyn gently.

"Karlyn...my little pumpkin blossom", Rose said spreading her arms wide for Karlyn to run she did.

Karlyn dived into her sister's arms and cried into her onto her arms. Karlyn felt happiness and relief swelling up her whole being and came out in a form of sisters drop to their holding on to each other for dear life as their sobbed in happiness and joy.

Hanji stood there smiling that the loving scene as Levi just stood features of his face was soften at the sight of the two sisters reunion.

"My, you have grown into a beautiful woman, Karlyn. You look just like my mom", Rose commented cheerfully.

"You too Rose. Your have mother's eyes and hair. You'll grown beautiful too",Karlyn commented back.

"Like there was any denying about that", Rose said.

They both giggled. Before pulling out of each others embrace.

" We will be holding a trail in court for you, tomorrow. But don't worry by the end of the will be in the Survey Corps with your sister", Levi informed Rose.

Rose smiled long as she was with her sister. She didn't care. She just wanted to be by Karlyn's side.

* * *

To be continued...

Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi and maybe OC/Erwin

* * *

Chapter Eleven:"I'm here for my sister"

The court was silence. Rose stood changed down before the judge ,Darius Zackly. Karlyn stood by Jean,Eren,Mikasa and Armin, who stood there watching the scene on the side lines.

Levi was behind Rose with Erwin beside him. Who was mostly focusing on Rose. Rose was calm in the court. There on her knees before the judge her amber eyes half-way open. Looking at the court.

"Rose Heaten is it? Are you related to Karlyn Heaten and if so. In what way?"

"Yes I am Rose Heaten and I am related to Karlyn, she is my sister"

The court room begin to fill with whispers.

"Order, order!", the judge banged down his hammer.

" What is your reason of being here?"

There was silence...Then, laughter filled the court room.

Rose was laughing ,giggling that the question.

"Is it not obvious?...I am here for my sister. I am here to protect and those she hold dear", Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

The judge eyed Rose for a while...Rose was different for her sister.

Karlyn was quiet,afraid and had worry written all over her face on her , Rose was the opposite.

Rose personality was loud,calm and her looked a bit cheery to be in court. Until, it hit him. Rose was just reunited with her the story he heard the Heaten family was teared apart by titans.

He looked over at Karlyn then Rose. They both strangely looked at peace.

"Karlyn Heaten...come here...", the judge called Karlyn up front.

Karlyn was about to calmly walk to the front when Mikasa grabbed or shoulder and whispered in her ear. Karlyn just nodded and continued her way up to the judge.

"Karlyn Heaten,you or one of the most faithful and respectful soldiers in Survey Corps. I will put you in charge Rose. You will keep an eye and her. You will be watched over Corporal Levi as always. Understood?"

Karlyn saluted and nodded her head in the sign on understanding.

"Rose Heaten will be watched over by Survey Corps' Karlyn and she shall be watched by Corporal Levi. Trail is settled", Darius informed banging his hammer down.

* * *

"That trail was settled too swiftly", Karlyn said to naked Levi in the bath with her. She sitting in his lap. Relaxing against his body.

Levi looked down at Karlyn, wondering what caused this thought to be spoken.

"Karlyn relax. The trail is over with", Levi said ensuring Karlyn try to make her at least relax a little.

Karlyn sighed leaning back against Levi's chest," I guess you're right", Karlyn said.

"I am. Now relax"

* * *

Karlyn was in bed rolling in pain the next morning.

Her body was heating up and she was cramping. The cramps themselves made her want to die.

Levi rubbed her back trying to sooth the girl's aches.

"Are you bleeding heavy?"

"No...not yet. That usually happens the second day"

"Is then anything that I can do or get for you?"

"No thanks, Le-Le. I'm fine"

"Are you sure, Kitten?"

"I'm sure thanks anyways"

Levi got up from the bed and got dress getting ready for work.

* * *

Levi was in Erwin's office quarters. Trying to think of something he could do to at least comfort Karlyn through her 'time of the month'.

Then, it hit him like a sack of bricks.

* * *

"Pumpkin"

"..."

"My little pumpkin blossom"

"... ah"

"Wake up"

"Hm?...Rose? What are doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of you my favorite baby sister"

"I'm your only baby sister"

"Exactly! What can I do for my love?"

"Nothing unless you know a way to numb my cramps"

"Okay, I'll back in 2hours"

* * *

"Excuse ...but can you open up the gate please", she said smiling brightly.

The male guards blushed at Rose's smile and her physical features.

Rose had a busty figure eight frame with pleasingly sized breast to match.

"Sorry, ma'am...Can't do that"

"Burt...why?", she pouted cutely. Causing the guards' blush to darken.

"Well it's dangerous"

"Aw come on...open it for me"

"Uh... sorry Miss...I just can't"

Rose sighed and turned away in fail...Time to find some other way out of these walls.

* * *

Rose stood on top of the walls. She was about to jump off went somebody caught her by her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rose looked up to see the Erwin giant looking down at her with wondering eyes.

"I was going out to get a fruit"

"A fruit?"

"Yea ,it helps to numb pain and cramps that woman had once a month"

"Okay...I'm going with you"

"What? Why?"

"You're not the only that cares about Karlyn"

Rose raised a eyebrow at Erwin's response. But, decided to not question it.

" Well, come on...we have to go now. So, we can make it back by sundown".

Rose jumped off the roof with a knife in hand cutting her leg . Followed by her turning into a titan. She looked up waiting by Erwin to fly down with his 3DMG gear on. Landing on her shoulder.

"Let's go"

Rose nodded her head agreeing with the man on her shoulder and begin to run towards the forest.

* * *

"So...tell me, General , what is the relationship before you and my sister?', Rose questioned the human giant.

"We are just friends"

"Friends huh?"

"Yes "

"So...what do you think about her?"

"She is a very sweet girl and honorable,trustworthy and she has much is a great soldier and I am honored to fight be her side"

"So in short you have the hots for her"

Erwin blushed,"NO! NO! I have too much respect to think of her that way"

"Oh so you're saying Levi doesn't have respect for her"

"Excuse me?!"

"You were just basely saying it's disrespectful to talk of my sister in a sexually manner"

"No, I was just saying in my point of view"

"Oh...", Rose said. She stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?", Erwin asked

"An titan", she said grabbing Erwin gently and putting him on a tree . She got into her dancing stance.

A titan raging male titan came charging at her . She punched him square in the face and punched him through the stomach before ripping off his head and stomping on it's lower neck.

Rose sighed tossing the evaporating head with it's body.

Rose looked around before letting Erwin back on her shoulder.

"Come on let's get the fruit before it gets too late"

* * *

"Here, Karlyn drink up", Rose said handing her a cup of juice."I know it's taste gross. But it will make better".

Karlyn took the cup for her sister and drank it.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome now get some rest"

Rose sighed watching the scare on her hand heal slowly.

* * *

" You know you smell just like a girl on her period",Mike told Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Karlyn is on her period".

Mike smiled a bit,"So you really are with Karlyn. I never knew you were in the cute unique girls."

Levi eyed strangely. Mike sighed,"I'll explain later".

* * *

When Levi came home Karlyn was in the bathroom as Rose was in the kitchen with Erwin. They were fixing some kind of juice. It looked like they were cleaning up this mess.

"This fruit will help Karlyn with her cramps. Giving it to her once a day", Rose said holding the weird looking fruit up in all it's weird glory.

" Also don't give to her more than once a day or she will fall in a deep sleep and I can't ensure you she will wake up", Levi nodded his head.

"Thank you". he said gratefully.

"You're welcome Corporal Levi",she smiled," Now if you don't mind. I'm going to say goodbye to my little pumpkin!"

Rose rushed off to the bathroom.

"ROSE WHAT THE HECK!"

"Aw Karlyn your boobies are so cute!"

"Rose stop feeling on them like that!"

"Aw shut up I'm your sister I have a right to touch you as I please!"

"WAH!"

Levi and Erwin were both in the kitchen speechless with flushed pink faces.

Erwin walked away silently as Levi walked to the bedroom to get rid of a 'problem'.

* * *

To be continued...

Yup...so that happened. Hoped you liked this chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi and OC/OC

* * *

Chapter Twelve:"Distance"

Levi and Petra was in the Headquarters kitchen washing and putting up dishes. Karlyn was somewhere as helping help Eren and Armin clean their area that they were assigned to. Levi was washing plates as he thought some how made it's way to Karlyn.

Karlyn seemed a bit...distance lately. It wasn't like Karlyn was trying to do it on purpose...it was just that Karlyn seem to be drifting away mental... like she was thinking deeply about something.

"Petra...",Levi said the girl's name lowly.

"Yes Corporal"

"Have you noticed anything different about Karlyn"

"...",Petra straighten up where she stood for a moment before relaxing.

"No...I haven't why you asked?"

Levi raised a brow at Petra's strange behavior.

"You know something. Don't you?"

"Huh, Corporal Levi. What are you talking about?"

"You're acting strange. I command you tell me what you know about Karlyn acting so distance"

Petra stood for a moment biting her bottom lip as her cheek begin to redden.

"Um well-

"Corporal Levi!", Eren ran in breathing hardly with his face flushed,"I'm done with my area".

"I will check it after Petra does as I command"

Eren started to eye Petra nervously.

"Um...Karlyn is...um-"

"Come on hurry and spit it out"

"Ummmmmmmmmm..."

"Petra and Eren!", Rose yelled entering the room,"I need you two!", dragging the two out the room.

"I am not done with them"

Rose looked back and saw Levi glaring darkly at her in annoyance. The glare sent shivers down her back.

Rose was kind of happy to send Levi being so concerned about her baby sister. But she was mostly scared.

"Sorry, Corporal Levi . I need them immediately", Rose said.

"For what?"

Rose was dumbfound...,"Well...um"

Levi narrowed his eyes at the three.

"All of you are hiding something and I command for someone tell what it is!"

There was a moment of silence. Until the silence was broken by a newcomer.

"Le-Le..."

Levi face soft at the sound of Karlyn walking into the room with a clueless facial expression.

"What's going on?"

"Karlyn tell me...why have you been so distance for me, lately?"

Karlyn blinked a few times before answering her Corporal," Okay, I've been pretty distance cause I was planning something".

"Planning what?"

"That I can't tell you. But I can promise you. You will found out very soon"

Levi stared at Karlyn for at moment.

He sighed deeply,"Leave us. You three are free to go".

Three zoomed out of the kitchen, leaving Karlyn and Levi alone . Levi embraced Karlyn for a moment. Karlyn buried her face in his chest. Taking Levi's scent.

Petra was watching the scene through the window, blushing in the cute moment.

Petra balanced herself on Eren's shoulder. They were about to kiss. When Jaeger lose his balance and sent Petra and himself to the ground.

Petra pouted has she sat up. Rubbing the back on her head.

"Um, Petra...we need to go and help the other before it gets?", Eren asked the ginger girl.

"Oh yea... let's get to it!"

* * *

Karlyn and Levi was laying in bed, Karlyn laid on top of Levi with her hands cupping his face.

"Levi you know I care about you, right?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of wouldn't have gotten your arm bitten off for me", Levi said caressing the left regenerated arm.

"I'm sorry for being distance. I really wanted everything to be perfect", Karlyn got out of bed

Levi gave her a questioning look.

"Come on Le-Le I have something to show you",Karlyn said offering her hand to him. That he took. They both got dress and Karlyn rushed them to the outskirts of town, holding hands.

They were in a empty covered Levi's eyes with her hands.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Karlyn...I do"

Karlyn turned him around and uncovered his eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!",the group of people yelled.

"I know you don't like party or big crowd. But, I can't think of anyway to how much we appreciate you and that you're not only in defeating the titans. We are in this together. If you mad with me . If you-"

Levi kissed Karlyn passionately.

"Thank you 'Kitten'...",he said before turning back to everyone else.

"Thank you...everyone!", Levi said before kissing Karlyn passionately again. Everyone begin to cheer.

* * *

Karlyn, Petra and Misaka(strangely) was playing and dancing with the kids at the party. Levi watched her from the distance. Until ,Rose made her way to Levi.

"Karlyn would make a great mother", she statement.

Levi looked at Rose from the corner of his eyes in question.

"Just saying it cause it's true. So calm down. It's not like I'm asking for a niece or nephew... well...unless"

Levi gave Rose the 'don't even try ' look.

Rose sighed,"Okay, I'm backing away", she backed away from Levi without looking. When turned around,she bumped into a strong muscular chest.

Rose looked up at the mystery man and blushed. The man's dark brown eyes met her dull amber eyes.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", Rose greeted back.

* * *

The party ended by sundown. Levi and Karlyn in the bathtub,soaking each other embrace.

" Le-Le I hope you don't mind me asking...but how old are you?

Levi whispered in her ear and Karlyn blushed.

"Oh wow Le-Le you're an old man"

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi and OC/OC/Erwin

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:"A Survey Corps Mission"

Rose sat up in bed...her sleepy eyews roamed the room like always. Rose dragged herself out of bed. She made her way to the ,suddenly an image flash through her head of the stranger she went at the Levi's birthday party.

Rose started to wonder if she was doing the right thing by getting her little sister stay with a guy like that. Levi obvious was in love with Karlyn and Karlyn felt the same. She was just afraid of Karlyn getting hurt. But, she figured Karlyn was grown enough to make her own decision. After all ,all she really cared about Karlyn's happiness and well-being in the end.

Rose ponder on it for while. Before she decided to leave the subject alone,for ,went back to focus on her own issues.

Rose got dress and headed out to explore the town.

* * *

Rose wonder around the town. Some people gave her mixed expressions. But, she shook it off. She walked through the town. Kids begin to run after her and follow her around. Rose turned around in the feeling of being followed. To see no one. She took a few more steps forwards. Before looking behind and seeing no one there. Rose sped up with her looked back to see no one again.

She continued to walk until the out skirts of town. It was quiet. Then,there was giggling. Rose turned around and smiled seeing little kids. Rose put her hands on her hips and playful glared at the kids.

"Now,how many times do I have to tell you all? Don't follow me around like that", Rose said.

The children chuckled and tackled her to the ground. Rose laughed sitting up and petted a boy's head.

After a few minutes of playing , two girls braiding her long hair hip length hair. Karlyn walked up to Rose and the five children with Rose.

"Karlyn!", the three boys yelled greeting her with big hugs.

"Hello children, I hope you been behaving yourselves"

All the children nodded with glowing smiles and eyes.

Karlyn took off her backpack and digged inside. Taking out loaves of bread for each child.

The children thanked her and ate the bread.

"Feel free to go in the bag and got more", Karlyn said sitting down next to her.

They sat there for a while. Taking in the calm and relax atmosphere around them.

"We're going outside of the wall today", Karlyn said pulling her knees to her chest.

Rose nodded looking up at the sky.

"How was it?"

Karlyn looked at Rose in question.

"How was it for you raising yourself?"

Karlyn looked down for a moment.

"It wasn't completely hard ...But it wasn't completely hard. I just went on with my life. Just going with flow...When, I first got my period...I freaked out. Until, I found a blood talking about. I made a ditch with a bed and things I might need", Karlyn said.

Rose looked at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry..."

"...?"

"For not being there for you. When you needed the most"

Karlyn looked up at her sister. Seeing tears streaming down her face.

"Rose...it's ok-"

"NO KARLYN IT WASN'T! AND IT NEVER WILL BE! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THERE! BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU! But, I wasn't...I failed as a sister and a daughter. I promised I would be by your side...But...b-but-t"

Rose broke down and leaned against Karlyn. Her head fall onto Karlyn's lap. Karlyn's fingers gently ran through her sister's hair. Rose cried and sobbed into her baby sister's lap.

"I will always love you, Rose. The past doesn't matter now. What matters is that we are together now", Karlyn said.

Rose felt small bodies wrap around her

"Stop crying Rose. If you cry I will too", a boy said sniffling.

"Yea Rose don't cry!", the rest chorused.

Rose smiled sitting up and hugged the little kids.

"Thanks guys"

Karlyn put a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder's. Rose looked over to Karlyn tears escaped from her sister's eyes.

"Oh, Karlyn not you too", two kids went from Rose to Karlyn.

"Karlyn please don't cry"

Karlyn smiled at the kids and hugged them back.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me"

Rose and Karlyn stayed with the kids until Petra came to inform them of the it as time to go on this mission.

* * *

Everyone was seattle on their own horse...well at least almost everyone.

"Levi, I can ride my own horse", Karlyn informed her Corporal.

Levi wrapped an arm around Karlyn protective. Pulling her back against him.

"I don't like the way the newbies are looking at you", he hissed into her ear.

Karlyn looked back, turning her body a little.

The most of the boys blushed and and waved to Karlyn. Karlyn just smiled and waved back. Levi grabbed her hand and turned her forward.

"You're encouraging them", he said glaring back at the boys. Who was instantly filled in fear.

"Oh, Levi. They are just being friendly"

"Friendly my ass"

"Levi", Karlyn pouted.

"Don't Levi me".

Ever since, Karlyn been greeting the soon to be soldiers at their camp. Levi have recognized a lot of brats giving Karlyn the lustful eyes. This of course made Levi as nature would have it, jealous. Cause Karlyn was his and only his. No one else could have lustful thoughts of Karlyn. No one but him.

Karlyn was of course clueless about the whole matter. Her being the simple-minded kind-hearted girl she was. When ever one of the brats greeted her. She greeted them back. Smiling and all. Looking all cute and sweet. Levi couldn't stand it.

He was even going to let the brats think for a brief second they could steal Karlyn from him.

* * *

Rose was patiently on her horse beside Levi and Karlyn. Rose smiled at the sight of the couple talking together. Before,kissing eachother lightly on the lips.

"Cute couple, huh?", Rose heard from beside her.

She around to see a certain silver hair man with dark brown eyes she met that Levi's party.

"Dean Heelbeck?", Rose said blushing at the handsome young man.

"Hello beautiful. You seemed surprised?", Dean said smirked at Rose devilishly.

"What? I thought you weren't in the Survey Corps unit"

"I wasn't. I switched units"

"Wait. Why?"

"For you"

Rose's blush darken. Just stared at Dean for a moment. She was going to say something back.

"Look", Dean said motioning forward. Rose looked forward to see he was were about to leave in a second.

Rose looked back to Dean,preparing to say something. But,he was gone. Rose looked around for him. But, she couldn't see him. It was like he disappeared.

"Rose?", Karlyn said looking over at Rose.

"Are you okay?", Karlyn asked.

"Yea?", Rose lied...she looked forward.

Karlyn eyed her sister between deciding to leave the subject alone.

* * *

The Survey Corps rode out of the walls. People yelling cheers and goodbyes to the soldiers and their leaders. Soon they were out of the wall. Going to the forest and search where to make camp.

They found an area to camp and set it up.

Levi got off the horse and helped Karlyn down.

They walked over to Petra , Oluo. Who was arguing around position in the planning their mission. Armin came over and looked at the map.

Karlyn stood by him smiling.

"Thinking about something?", Karlyn said moving over to the blushed a bit shaking his head. Moving away from Karlyn.

"Oh come on Armin. There has to be something you thought up", she moving closer.

Armin shook his head again moving away from Karlyn. Only to but into Mikasa. Who looked at him.

"Go ahead Armin tell her your plan", she said in her regular monotone voice.

Armin looked back at Karlyn. Who was smiling brightly at him. His blush darken. Before moving closer to Karlyn and explained the plan to Karlyn.

* * *

"So, Levi. What ya know think? It's a great plan right", Karlyn said after Armin explain his idea to Levi.

Levi looked at Armin with narrow eyes. Making Armin a bit nervous.

"We'll follow through with your plan"

Karlyn jumped up and patted Armin in his back to hold back her titan strength.

"Yes!", she cheered.

Armin looked at Karlyn smiling a bit in humor at the small ebony female.

* * *

"I understand why Eren and Mikasa have faith in him. But, why you?", Levi question Karlyn in the horse looking over at Armin in interest.

"Levi, out of all people . I thought you would be able to see it", Karlyn said leaning back against his strong chest.

Levi give his love a questioning look.

" The kid is smart and he has a lot to offer. He just might be what we need to defeat the titans"

Levi looked at Armin then Karlyn. It was obvious he was missing something. But, what?

The Survey Corps went into they group and official started their mission.

They rode on their horse through the forest. with Rose in her Titan form with Erwin on her shoulder. She were kicking and punching the heads off of titans that tried to attack the humans.

Levi looked back. It was working. He was hoping Karlyn was safe. Karlyn stood in the shoulder of Titan Eren. Armin plan was working perfectly.'

Karlyn was a huge shadow cover from above them. Karlyn looked up to see a titan fall ing. Karlyn jumped off Eren's shoulder and flew in mid-air jumping the titan in it's neck. Sending it flying sky high.

Karlyn landed back in Eren's shoulder. Eren looked at Karlyn from the corner of his eye. Roaring softly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine", Karlyn said watching her broken fist mend itself up.

Eren turned his focus forward.

* * *

By night fall everyone who survived met back a camp. Few were harmed and injured by the attacks of a few titan. But, most of the crew made it.

Armin looked down in disappointment.

Levi walked up to him.

"Your plan wasn't full proof. But, only ten men died today. And for me that in an improvement patting the boy's back, leaving the boy.

Armin looked Levi and smiled he was being a little too hard on himself after all.

Maybe, Karlyn was right. That brat might just have a lot to offer.

They packed up and went back into the walls calling it a day.

Of course there were a few titans that Karlyn and Rose had to kill off. But, everyone made it back in.

All of the people were quiet then cheer at the sight of how many soldiers made it back alive. Parents, lovers and friends ran to the soldiers, greeting them home.

Eren and Mikasa put the shy blonde on their shoulders, cheering "ARMIN!".

All of the other soldier and town folk joined them.

Levi and Karlyn embraced each other , kissing passionately in the middle of the crowd. Relieve they both made it through another mission alive.

* * *

To be continued...

**PLEASE READ! PLEEEASE!**

Hope you guys like this chapter...because yea...it is pretty good. I could have done better.

Oh, by the way bekkivobekki. I agree with you completely. As a reader and a lover of stories. I proudly admit I am a lazy story teller. I'm surprise I got this far in the story. But, yea thanks for the review. Love ya!

I am ending this part of my story here. I will be continuing this series in my next story: Kissing Your Wounds Away. Prepare for the triangle love: ErwinxRosexDean and and a cute clueless Bunny-Karlyn. It will be rated mature for lemons between Karlyn and Levi.

Soon until next time my beautiful reader. A good day or night...whatever time you're reading this.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Mature for language and content.

Coupling:OC/Levi and OC/OC/Erwin

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:"Winter Love,Jealous and Kids?"

Winter came and brought a present with her. The present was cold,white and covered everything outside. Anyone was inside wrapped in thick,heavy clothing to shield from the cold winter air.

Everyone expect Rose. Rose walked into town to see Dean. Rose didn't have to wear extra clothing. Her body heat increased in harsh cold just wear a jacket made by Karlyn that she held dear.

Rose knocked on the door of his cabin. He opened the door,smirking,"Nice to see you could made it", he said letting her in.

* * *

Erwin looked outside of his window. His heart felt like the weather outside. Cold ,harsh and harden. He's been hearing Rose and Dean was getting close. His chest has been feeling heavy, weighted down abit.

First Karlyn, now Rose. Yes, Erwin had feeling for Karlyn and still does. Erwin was jealous that Karlyn had choose Levi as her item of an love interest. He known Levi had feeling for Karlyn,but thought Levi would never act on them. Like he did with Petra. But, Levi did and attract Karlyn away from Erwin and more towards him.

Erwin could tell Karlyn kind truthfully be happy with Levi. Levi was perfect for ,trustworthy and care in his own and Levi could build a foundation off of eachother. The two were alike in more ways than they knew. But, were so different at the same time. Harden anyone noticed it.

Erwin continued looking out the window. Hands tighten into fists.

But, Rose...was so different from Karlyn. Rose spoke openly based on her point of view of things,was sweet at times and could act like a bitch at times when it was need. She loud and proud of who and what she was. Rose was open. While, Karlyn open to a certain limit.

Erwin loved that about Rose. She was herself didn't and couldn't give two fucks what you thought about her. Rose was Rose and nothing as going to change that. Erwin could be Rose in the category of friends. As while as he could do the same with Karlyn.

It was just Erwin wasn't very happy around Rose hanging with Dean Hellbeck.

The guy was a playboy. He had his way with plenty of girls in the wall. Knew for making unknowing females fall for him, sleep with them than move on to the next one. Leaving with last with broken hearts and tears.

Erwin was worry for Rose. He didn't want her to get hurt over some heartless overdue playboy.

* * *

Dean haven't felt this way...well never. Dean was really feeling unknown feeling for Rose. At first sight of her, his heart skipped a beat. Den didn't believe in things as such 'love at first sight'.But, with Rose it was different. He felt weird in a good way. He felt at home with her. Like her was a long last best friend. He just reunited with.

It was so natural yet nerve-wrecking. Rose was sweet. But, kind of rough around the edges. Her personality was way different from her sister. Rose expressed herself in many ways. No caring what people thought about her much.

"So, enough about me. What about you?", Rose said smiling as she turned her full attention to him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. There is no one else. But us two. And I am not talking to myself"

"Well, there is not much to say. I mean besides the fact:I'm a bit of a man-whore"

Rose arched her brow in interest.

"Man-whore?"

"Yea,I slept around with alot of girls. A few here and a few there. Ya know I get around"

"Why are telling me this?"

"Cause, I don't want you to found out from someone else. Rose, I want to start off fresh with you. I don't want to hide stuff from and hurt you. I don't want you to have bad thoughts when you think of me. I want to be the source of you happiness. So, please will you let me make you happy?"

Rose smiled put her hand over his.

"I will. If you let me do the same"

Dean gave her his honest smile.

"Ofcourse", he said scooping up her hand with his and kissed her hand gently. Rose blushed, feeling her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Erwin stared out the window. Blood dripping from his fist from his nails digging into his own flesh.

He wouldn't let Rose get had to protect her from Dean at all cost.

* * *

Karlyn was curled up in Levi's lap in front of the fireplace. Warming up in each other's warmth.

Levi petted Karlyn on her head as her purred. Loving to long strokes Levi was giving her.

Levi smirked enjoying Karlyn's purrs. He thought of Karlyn as an adorable pet kitten.

Her eyes closed,the peaceful look on her face. She was just so cute. He wanted to cuddle her. In fact...Levi stopped stroking her all together, Wrapping his arms around her. Cuddling her close to his chest. Karlyn opened her eyes and stopped purring for a moment. Before closing them again and returning back to purring. Enjoying the heat Levi as sharing her.

Levi's body was just so warm and toast. He was like Karlyn's personal body heater. They stayed that way for some time. Just enjoying each was silence...peaceful silence.

"Karlyn...do you ever want to be a mother?", the words left Levi's lips.

Karlyn rose a brow. What was Levi up to?

* * *

To be freaking continued...

By this chapter. I guess you know I changed my mind about doing a second part of this story. So yea, bare with me. Warning:This story is going to get **EMOTIONAL **to the max. So... yea. I already know how to end this fanfic. I will be doing another fanfic based on Levi and Karlyn with a side of a teasing Mikasa, encouraging Eren, and caring Armin with other characters featured in it. So look out for that. It's high school theme.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:"Attack on Snowball!"

People was outside walking through the town. Shuffling their feet through the snow. The cold air breezed against Karlyn's ebony cheeks, making them flushed looking. Her golden eyes roamed the town. It was beautiful in white. Karlyn enjoyed the sight until it was blocked out by her receiving a snow ball to the face.

Karlyn wiped the snow off her face. Karlyn scanned the area. To see no one was on the street. Karlyn gave an aimless glare that looks like her learned from Levi. Before brushing off the snow continuing her way down the street.

Rose giggle to herself with a smirking Mikasa,a smiling Eren and Armin.

They followed Karlyn in the throw a few snowballs at Karlyn's back. Making her turn around, glaring at an invisible person.

Laughing at her frustrated look on her face.

They continued to follow Karlyn.

After a few more minutes, Rose decide to scoop a large load of snow and roll up into one huge snowball.

"Yes, yes...this is going to be good!", Rose said lifting the large snowball over her head . Preparing to throw it.

Just as her throw it Levi came over of no where and kick the snowball before it could reach Karlyn.

Karlyn turned around and blinked at the sight of Levi scooping up a much snowball there Rose did and throw it in The group's direction.

Everyone ran in different direction screaming. But, Mikasa stood there saluting.

"I regret nothing", she said as the giant snowball landed on her.

"NO, MIKASA!'', Eren yelled over dramatically.

Rose and Armin dragged Eren from the scene.

"Eren, please, it's to late from her. If you go back. You'll be snowed too!", Armin said.

Eren quieted down sniffling.  
"I swear I will advenege you, Mikasa! I will!", he yelled running away with Armin and Rose.

Levi and Karlyn walked away from the scene.

"The snow wars has just begun", Levi said wrapping his arm around Karlyn, who simply nodded,agreeing with her lover.

Mikasa popped out of the snow cleaning her self off and walking away from the opposite direction of both parties.

* * *

"Quiet down! Quiet down!", Rose yelled over the anger chatter of her soldiers in their cabin.

"I know. I know...I am upset as well. Mikasa was a strong soldier. I was proud to fight by her side. I know none of us will forget her", Rose said saluting in silence. Her other soldiers followed her actions, saluting in Mikasa's respect.

Just there Mikasa opened the door. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Mikasa you're alive?", Eren cried in joy.

"No, I'm still dead. I just came here to get some stuff"

Mikasa said walking to her bunk to get her stuff.

There was silence as Mikasa did this and left.

"No! Why has everyone I hold dear dies!", Eren cried.

Armin rushed to his side comforting him.

"We won't let Mikasa's death by for nothing",Rose assured nodded believing her words.

* * *

Levi stood by Erwin as he stood on his soldiers. Hanji stood on the other side of the tall blonde.

"Soldiers...tomorrow we go to war , tomorrow we eat like KINGS!",he yelled.

All of the soldier yelled in excited especially Sasha, who was the first at the table attacking the bread and potatoes.

Karlyn stood by the window watching snowflakes fall. Erwin walked over to Karlyn clearing his throat. Gaining the ebony girl attention.

"So I heard you and Levi talking about kids"

Karlyn gave the tall blonde a small smile before returning her gaze to the window.

"I was actually very surprised that he mentioned it first",Karlyn said.

Sure, Karlyn wanted to be a mother one day. But, not now. With the titans around. Karlyn honestly was afraid of having children. She didn't want to born children that would turn into possible dinner for the titans.

She was just so scared of what the future held for the children. But,had faith in them. They would be brave and strive forward not looking back ,defeating the titans head on. Mankind couldn't be wiped out be mindless beasts. Mankind had to win. Right...right?

"Just to let you know. I will support you both on whatever choice you two make".

"Thanks means a lot me",Karlyn said turning her gaze to him,smiling at him brightly.

Erwin blushed alittle before nodding and walking away.

* * *

The field was quiet...as the two parties stood on opposite sides of each other.

Both of them stood waiting from the other to make the first move.

Erwin and Rose stared each other down.

"CHARGE!",Rose yelled run to battle with snowballs in hand and her men following behind.

"ATTACK!",Erwin yelled run to battle with his men.

The battle was long,hard,cold and harsh. Snowball thrown and people was killed by the snowy attacks.

People scattered on the snowy ground with them with their best dead faces.

Levi holding 'dead' Karlyn in his arms looking up into gray sky. Whispering,"I don't want to play anymore", as he was hit directly in the head by a grinning Rose.

Rose and Erin was left sanding beyond them dead men.

"Erwin...just give up...there is no way you can defeat...the master!",she yelled before Erwin hit her with his huge snowball.

"I win",Erwin said.

Rose gasped in shock,"No way not fair!"

"How is that not fair. I hit you with a snowball"

"I wasn't ready!"

"So?"

"So,it's not fair!"

Erwin rolled his eyes as his just walked away.

"HEY,DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM FROM ME! I STILL TALKING TO YOU! HEY,HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME-!"

Everyone ,who 'dead'on the field got up shaking off the snow.

"Well, that was fun",Armin commented popping out of the snow.

"MIKASA!",Eren roared!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EREN !IT'S OVER!", Jean said wiping away the snow.

"Ymir,want to drink some hot tea?",Krista asked her friend who simply nodded.

* * *

Everyone went home to warm up with tea,blankets or baths.

Levi and Karlyn sat in the bath tub, Just in enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Levi...the answer to you question is yes",Karlyn said looking up at him embracing him.

"So,I guess if I'm going to make a mother out of you.I should also make a wife too"

* * *

To be continued...

Okay, this chapter was silly mixed with some serious parts. That I will play out through the rest of the chapters and explain things that changed and why...other matters that I wish to explore emotional and mental.

So yea, I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed making it. Bye my wonderful readers.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:"I know and I love him too"

"No way! No way!"

"I know right! I mean I knew I was going to happen sooner or later. But, now that's it's finally happening. I can't help but fangirl!"

"Oh my god, he is right is going to marry that monster!?"

"I know right, this can bring nothing but trouble!"

Supporters giggling and disapproving people cursing the couple.

The most perfect human being to mankind was marrying an abomination, a titan shifter.

Everyone knew about it . If you didn't know. You have must be living under a rock, really you must have.

Karlyn looked at herself in the mirror with the wedding dress, she would soon be wearing on her wedding day.

"You look beautiful", Petra said smiling behind her.

Karlyn did nothing but bury her face into her hands and cry.

Even though Levi and Karlyn had most supporters. They also had many haters. Threaten her if she married Levi and got pregnant by him. They would stone her and the baby to death. Even if she was able to make it through her pregnancy and have the child. They would find a way to kill 'it' along with her.

Petra rushed to her side and and comforted the poor thing. Karlyn hasn't told Levi f this. But, Petra has and it enraged him. He was about to go and find the motherfuckers that threaten the lives of his future wife and child.

Hell they could threaten his life and he wouldn't give a fuck. But if they threaten with his love. People's heads are going off.

Karlyn had fell into deep depression cause of this. Instead of feeling happy for the coming of her wedding day. She felt like she was being sent to her death sentence and of course this upset Levi even more. To the point he ordered protection from his trust worthy soldiers. All of the Survey Corps was on guard. All of them had different reasons why they loved Karlyn and we would be damned if anything was to happen to Karlyn on or off their guard. Karlyn put her life on the line for them so many figured it was about time they returned the favor.

Levi thanked all of them for their loyalty.

* * *

"Wait some bread?", Sasha offered Karlyn with her mouth stuffed with bread.

"No thanks, Sasha", Karlyn turned down her offer.

Sasha gulped down the food in her mouth.

"Come on Karlyn! You have to eat", Karlyn insisted.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I'm not hungry"

"You haven't ate for 3 days", Petra said in worry,"Please, Karlyn eat", she begged giving Karlyn a streamed potato.

Karlyn looked at the potato before taking a bit, than another and another and another. She repeated the process until it was all gone.

Mikasa, Eren and Armin was also in the room. Trying to in so way comfort Karlyn.

Jean entered the room and frowned at the sight of Karlyn. She looked so depression and unhappy. So, unlike Karlyn.

Jean lowered himself to Karlyn's level so he was face to face with Karlyn.

"Come on Karlyn , smile", he said. Karlyn moved her eyes to the sides with the same gloomy expression on her face

"Karlyn, come on smile. If not for me. How about Levi", he said sadly. Karlyn looked at Jean for a moment. Before smiling a little.

"Jean, I don't only smile for Levi. I'm sorry", she said getting up. The group was about to follow her.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom. I don't think everyone will be able to fix in there", she said making everyone but Mikasa sit down. She walked after Karlyn, making sure Karlyn made to the bathroom uninjured.

Karlyn went inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind. Mikasa stood by waiting for the girl to do her thing in the bathroom.

When, Karlyn came out Mikasa instantly embraced the small ebony girl.

"...Um...Mika-"

"I have great respect for you",Mikasa said," Especially, sense you are marrying my uncle", she continued.

"Uncle?", Karlyn question pulling back a bit. Her eyes widen a little.

"Levi is...how long you-?"

"A few months. He must have not told you"

Karlyn shook her head,'no'. Informing Mikasa that Levi told her nothing about this"

"Well, I told this week though"

"oh... we have been apart for a long time", Karlyn said.

"Levi loves you"

"I know. I loved him too. He is my everything", Karlyn said smiling.

* * *

Levi enter the apartment, looking over worked. He sighed walking to the bedroom. 'Where sat there waiting for her love?",

"How was your day?"

"Fine", Levi said taking off his uniform. Karlyn watched him undressed silently.

"I love you", Karlyn said out of no where.

Levi stopped what he was doing and looked over at Karlyn in abit of surprise.

"What?"

"I love you. I thought I should tell you that. Since today, while I was talking to your **niece**. I realized I never told you those three special words. I love you Levi. The whole world could be against me. But, as long as I have you. I couldn't care less. I think you are a gift from God. A little piece Heaven that He have given me. I love you Levi. **You** are truly my **_everything_**. That's all I can say and offer you for now"

Levi walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"You know Karlyn...I never believed in God. I never did until I met you. I think God sent me my own personal guardian angel. When, I first looked into your eyes. I felt like I was being watched anywhere I go. But, I felt safe and comfort around you", Levi said running his bare hand through the silky thick wavy hair.

"Karlyn, you are my angel, my love and my life...if anything ever happened to you. I just don't know what would I do. Karlyn you made me rethink life. I want to build a family with you. Get marry and have a brat or more. I love you is no doubt in my mind, **y****ou** are my **_everything_**",Levi said.

"I love you,Levi Ackerman"

"And I love you, Karlyn Heaten"

They shared a heated kissed that night and much more.

* * *

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:"Baby Bump"

Karlyn was looking in the mirror at herself of course. Her stomach had a bulge poking out. It wasn't big. It was small . It's been a month and her period hasn't come on. At first Karlyn didn't pay much attention to it. It wasn't a big deal...But now...she was starting to worry.

Especially she first to crave the weirdest stuff and making things that were never meant to be put together. Now, she getting a strange little bump her stomach.

Karlyn told Levi about this and all he did was smirk at her as if he achieved something.

Karlyn's didn't understand...not until her went to Hanji. Who happily took her.

"You're pregnant"

Karlyn took it in this new found information and digested it...She was pregnant...which meant she had a baby inside her. Which she was going to be a mother in nine months as well Levi a father.

"...I'm...going to have a...baby...", Karlyn said,putting her hand over her baby bump...

There a human being forming inside her. Developing in a gift of life...

"Thank you", Karlyn said tears making their way down her face.

Karlyn smiled ,"I promise to take care of you little one", she said looking down at her bump.

"I promise...I promise", she repeated. Hanji get smiled gently.

* * *

"YAY I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!", Rose cheered in joy.

"OMG! YOU AND CORPORAL LEVI ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO HAPPY!", Petra in joy as well.

"Yes",Karlyn said smiling. A part of her was happy and the other part of her was scared.

She wonder what other would said about this news. Karlyn knew it in her gut that not everyone would happy about the news.

* * *

"Congrats! I heard the news", Mike said looking over at Levi sitting the other end of the table.

Levi eyed Mike. He don't like Mike knowing things about his bride before anyone didn't like the way he looked at Karlyn or touched her and even talked to her.

Mike has been friendly with Karlyn lately. Too friendly for his liking.

"What no thanks?"

"Stay away from my wife"

Mike just smirked at Levi.

"I'm stay away from if she wants me to"

Levi just glared at the man.

Mike was up to someday and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"General Erwin", Dean said entering the office.

"I heard Rose and you have been spending alot of time together"

"Yes we have"

"I order you to stop yes her"

"What?!'

"You heard me stop see her"

"On what grounds"

"On grounds that you will hurt her"

"What?"

"I heard all about you what you do to young women. You act all friend and kind and nice. Then, you use them and throw they away like trash"

"But, with Rose it's different. I actually care about her"

"Oh really? That's how you feel,. Have you even told her about your past?"

"Yes, I have. I have told he about everything. I even asked her to give me a chance. I want to make Rose happy and nothing is going to stop me. Not even you", Dean said exiting the office.

Leave Erwin glaring a hole into the door.

* * *

Levi put a hand on Karlyn's bump.

"Hello my little brat", he said in a sort of sweet tone.

Karlyn smiled at Levi.

"You are so weird. I bet you are the only parent to call his kid a brat out of love"

"Well, I'm not going to lie to my child", Levi said sighing.

"I know I know", Karlyn said kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Levi smile and Karlyn looked at him in a bit of shock. He always smirked around her. At first Karlyn didn't get why Hanji freaked out when she saw him smile. But, now she understood.

"Levi, why don't smile more offend. You look so handsome when you smile"

"Cause I save my smiles for moments like these", he said smirking.

Karlyn just leaned against her love.

"Levi, what should we name our baby"

"If it's a boy, we'll name him..."

"Aaron Samuel Heaten Ackerman", Karlyn said.

"Hm...I like that strange. Aaron, the name sounds 'clean'.

"It's my father's name"

Levi tangled his fingers in the waves of Karlyn's hair.

"Then, we will stick with that name, boy or girl. Our baby will have that name"

"A girl named Aaron?"

"Aaron is an unisex name"

"Really?"

"Yes, a knew a girl named Aaron. She was really clean and tidy. But sadly was killed in the process of saving another soldier in line."

"That's terrible. I wish she was alive so I could met her"

"You two would have gotten along"

"Yea"

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry for the short chapter guy. Promise to try to make it long...byezzzz.


End file.
